Unspeakable Truth
by megmeg999
Summary: Claire and Michael are dealing with the stress of planning their wedding. But now, when times are hard as it is, more secrets are being unearthed. Will the couple make it through Michael's pasts' secrets? Or will it be the end of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1:Pre Wedding Jitters

Claire's POV:

I awoke to the feeling of strong arms, caging me in an embrace. And the sweet smell of Axe: Dark Temptation. An invigorating scent. I turned my head, smiling up at my boyfriend, I mean, fiancé Michael Glass. He was smiling at me as well.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said before giving me a sweet and innocent kiss.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

He looked around, finding a clock. "Mmm, eight thirty. Why?"

I didn't even wait for him to finish talking before I'd jumped out of his bed and ran down to my room, blowing past my best friend Eve in my sprint to my room.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" she called at me as I ran.

"Late for class!" I called.

She laughed as I ran to my closet, finding clothes to wear. Michael startled me by appearing right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips traveled up my shoulder in sexy kisses. I giggled as his breath tickled my neck. "Babe, stop. I'm late for class. I gotta go."

He knocked my handful of clothes out of my hand and spun me around. "Hmm, no… Come on, let's just play hooky today. We can get away from everything. Class, work, people all together. Just be with each other."

"We were with each other last night, and every day. Whether it was friend or _together_ together for two years…at least. It won't kill us to actually _go _to work or something."

He smiled. "Hello, we're in Morganville, remember? Walking down the street alone could kill us."

I couldn't help it. I broke out in laughter and kissed him. It started out playful, than it grew, hotter and sexier. I locked my fingers in his gorgeous blond hair, pulling him closer. His tongue met the tip of mine and he moaned lightly as his lips went from the edge of my jawline to the nap of my neck.

I giggled again and pushed him away playfully. He seemed to be turned on by it, judging by the smile on his face. He friskily started tickling my stomach and I kept twisting, trying to escape. But he just laughed and kept an arm around my waist, preventing me from leaving. "Michael stop! I gotta go."

He groaned and nodded, chuckling. "Fine. But you owe me."

I nodded and kissed him once more before grabbing my clean clothes and running off to the bathroom to shower. After that, I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. No sign of my best friends Shane or Eve. Must have left for work. That or were upstairs getting busy. Knowing them, it could have been either one.

Michael met me downstairs, keys in hand, and a jacket on. "Let me give you a ride. It's pretty cold out today. Don't need you walking to class in this."

I laughed as I walked out to his vampire proof car. He had his hood up and glasses on, trying to shade himself from as much sun as possible. That would be bad if he were burnt when our wedding finally came around. "Michael, it's a Texas winter. And besides, it's March. It's not that cold…"

He sighed as he got in. "You really are horrible at distinguishing the difference between sarcasm and fact."

I rolled my eyes and he drove me to Texas Prairie University, TPU for short. It was the local college that I really didn't like, but I didn't exactly have a choice. I couldn't go and accept that MIT offer. It's been months, hell, almost a year since they had given the offer. I could reapply, but as I looked over my handsome and absolutely perfect fiancé, I couldn't help but ignore any thoughts of leaving. Not that I could leave anyway, but still. Grr, I shouldn't have fixed those damn boarders with Myrnin.

Michael intertwined our fingers as he walked me to my second class. I'd already missed the first. At the door, Michael pulled me off to the side and kissed me, long and passionately. But none of the hunger filled desire and lust like this morning. This was all love. He kept it clean, but that didn't stop people walking by from whistling at us. It was actually kinda funny.

He kissed my forehead before hugging me. "I'll see you tonight." He said before he let me walk into class.

It actually was pretty basic today in class. Something I'd covered long ago with my vampire boss Myrnin, so I sat in the back, writing a list of preparations I still needed to complete before the wedding. I couldn't help myself. I sat there nearly twenty minutes just looking over my beautiful engagement ring. The one carot diamond with a white gold band covered in smaller diamonds. Michael's New Year's Eve proposal was still touching to me to this day. I cried in the shower sometimes, thinking about how happy life was going to be, know Michael was gonna one day be mine from now until the end of time.

Than something big popped into my head, a very serious question. What came after the wedding? I mean, from the honeymoon night on. Married people have kids and grow old together. Could Michael have children…did he want children? And what about his being a vampire? Vamps didn't get old. I was human, I did. What did that mean for us? Did I have to become a vampire? Did I want to become one?

I scribbled a note on the top margin of my notebook with the wedding preparations list: **Kids? Vamp life….?**

After all my other classes, I went to Myrnin's, ready to work. I put all wedding thoughts and worries aside before walking down. Myrnin looked up from the book he was skimming and smiled. "Ah, my dear little Claire. You're on time. Perfect. We can get started. It's a fairly simple lesson today, should be quick." He paused, measuring my expression. "What's wrong? I can sense you're feeling…odd, even jittery."

_Damn, Myrnin. Did you have to be so observant?_ "Nothing. It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm old, not stupid." Well, that was true. He was very old actually, though he was as young and handsome looking as any twenty five year old. "I've grown to understand you very well since you started working for me. I know you. Something is bothering you. If you wish to confide in me, I believe your personal feelings and such will be protected. It's not as though I see many people anyway."

I shrugged, sitting down in the maroon leather chair he'd bought like ten years ago. It mismatched with the rest of his furniture, but I really was actually getting used to. He had a peculiar taste, but hey, that was my Myrnin. Gotta love him.

He settled in the black leather chair beside me, and waited patiently. I sighed. "I was thinking about, you know, after the wedding."

He seemed to think something totally different. "Oh, little Claire. You worry about the strangest things. Just because he's a vampire, does not mean us men cannot please a woman just as easily, or fully."

I'm sure my cheeks turned ten times redder. I fought a smile. "That's not what I meant Myrnin." Well, in a way I'd thought of that at one point or another. Michael and I hadn't slept together yet. I wanted us to go slower, as did he. We'd been together nine months, now, and thinking about, maybe it's been long enough. I'd have to test that so called fact of Myrnin's.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was talking about our life after, with children and his being a vampire. What with that? Can you vamps have kids? And he's not gonna age, I am. What does that mean for us? Do I have to become one of you to stay with him?"

His eyes went huge with surprise. "Oh. Hmm, well I don't know exactly. I suppose you two could make it work as your being a human. But it will be very hard. There's no denying that."

"I'm sure. What would you do in my situation? Would you recommend I talk to Amelie about it? About being converted I mean."

He laughed. "My dear, I would never wish this life on my worst enemy. It's a torturous and lonesome life. But…considering you have a mate, I suppose it could be bearable. I would speak to your Michael first."

I shrugged. "That's true. And what about the kids thing?"

He seemed embarrassed talking about it. It was really adorable. "Well, I wouldn't know personally. But, I have heard of one case that fits that. A child born to a mortal and vampire. A little girl. It is the only case I can think of that is in Morganville at least. If anything had happened similar to that outside of the city, than I'm not aware. If one happened, I'm sure that it has other places as well."

I hesitated. "What happened to her?"

He sat back and crossed his legs, reminding me of a therapist. He was biting the tip of a pen he'd taken out of his pocket. I tried hard not to laugh. I couldn't help thinking about how badly I needed therapy because of my moving to Morganville.

He thought a moment. "I believe she's living in Austin, Texas. She escaped with her full memories, having left before the boarders went up around Morganville. She used to be very close to Sam. But when she left, she vowed never to come back. So I don't know if she'll be of any help, but I still have her number. She hasn't changed it in twenty five years, so I'm fairly certain it will work." He wrote down the number on an old envelope and handed it to me. "Ask her about what it's like being the offspring of a human/vampire mating. It couldn't hurt. I feel she'll answer your questions better than I will."

I looked the number over. "Why was she so close to Sam? They go out or something?"

Myrnin surprised me by laughing. "No, my dear Claire. Danielle, the half vampire, she…Samuel's sister."


	2. Chapter 2:Danielle Glass

Claire's POV:

_HOLY HELL! SAM HAD A SISTER?_ "Holy hell! Sam had a sister!"

He laughed. "Yes, he did. No one ever knew about it. She left before Samuel turned eighteen. She'd just turned twenty and she couldn't stand living here any longer. So she left. It devastated her family. And it broke her young heart to leave her little brother. I've only spoken to her a few times since she moved, but from what I could understand, she said she stopped aging at about twenty five. So she shall forever be twenty five."

"Does…does she know Sam was turned to a vampire? Does she know he's dead? Oh my god! Does she know he's dead?"

He sighed. "Yes, she does. She hated knowing he'd been thrown into this life. But she liked he wasn't alone. That he had Amelie, well, for the brief period he had her. And yes she knows he died. She was heartbroken knowing she'd missed his funeral. Amelie had told her about it after the funeral, being that Bishop was still at large."

"Why wait? What did Bishop being here have to do with it?"

"She wanted less a body count? She was worried Samuel would be distracted from what was important knowing his sister was around and in possible danger? I couldn't be certain of her reasons. Amelie has a strange sense of reasoning at some points. But I believe she had good reason to hide it for that long a period of time."

Wow, I couldn't believe it. Michael had a great aunt. "Does Michael know about her?"

"Oh nooo! Not at all. She has been made reference to but no one would tell him that he had two relatives that were vampires. His parents kept it a secret. They didn't want him to know because it was an embarrassment to Michael's parents that he was one, let alone their aunt was born one. His parents weren't the most acquiescent of people."

I really needed to talk to Michael; this was something that was kinda important. But, would he believe me? Of course he would, I'm his fiancé for goodness sake. But I didn't need to hurt him. "I'm not gonna tell Michael. I knew he had some issues at home; he never really talks about his parents. I just didn't realize they went so much deeper than that."

Myrnin shrugged. "Yes, no need to open such painful wounds like that. Best to leave things how they are. But as for your own personal questions, I believe you might get some help from her. Whether or not you call her is your own prerogative, but I believe it will be beneficial."

I nodded. "Thanks Myrnin."

He smiled. "You're welcome." We stared at each other a moment, just watching each other each other. There was an awkward tension, but I liked the feeling. It was…I don't know. He looked down at his watch and sighed. "Well, we didn't actually do any work today…but it would seem as though your mind is elsewhere. So…how about you just go home for the day. I'll give you today off."

I smiled and jumped up to go hug him. "You're awesome Myrnin. I totally love you right now."

He seemed hesitant a moment but he hugged me back. "You're very welcome. Go, go do what it is you do. I'll see you tomorrow. Be on time."

I smiled as I pulled away. "I am always on time."

"And let's keep it that way."

I grabbed my backpack and walked out. It wasn't a far walk home, and it was daylight so I decided not to call Michael. I walked silently, thinking through what Myrnin had said. I played with my engagement ring, twisting it around and around on my finger with my thumb as I thought about my future family, and Michael's biological family. About the big Glass Family secret.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so short. But I hoped you guys like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Michael's Past

Claire's POV:

I couldn't help thinking about the conversation we'd had last week while we were laying down for bed. He sounded so upset when I asked him about it.

_(Flashback)_

"_Michael, can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything sweetheart." He murmured against my skin._

"_Why don't you talk about your family? Why haven't you told them about our getting married, or how you'd been engaged to Eve?"_

_He'd lose all teasing or sexual interests he had. He went still, serious. And it worried me like crazy. I turned on my side to look into his blue eyes, looking more like black as we lay in his bed in the dark. _

_He stroked my face, trying to be careful what he said. "Believe me, it's not because I don't want to. It's just…my family, they're different. They aren't very accepting of this whole vampire thing. I mean, they completely disowned my grandfather when he told them he was a vampire. I can't…I can't handle having my parents be disappointed in me because I made the choice to be a vampire."_

"_But Michael, you did it for all of us, to keep us safe."_

_He laughed, disbelieving. "Yeah, but with my parents, nobility and honor don't matter. To them, I'm just some horrible vampire. And Eve and you…I can't tell them because they'll just label you 'fang banger' and leave it at that." He kissed my forehead. "You're not. And I would defend you if my parents ever said that." He laughed. "I don't think taking a swing at my father would be very good an impression."_

"_Are you ever planning on telling them? I mean, you do want them to come to the wedding right? They'll find out everything eventually."_

_He sighed. "They probably already know." He got out of bed and went to grab something off the desk. I couldn't see very well but I could tell by the ruffling of paper in the direction the desk was. I heard him sit back on the bed and he flipped on the lamp by his bed. _

_He handed me a strip of newspaper. I didn't understand why at first, but when I read it, I saw it was a wedding announcement. __**Local vamp to marry college scholar. **__"Who put a wedding announcement out? 'Local newbie vampire Michael Glass has himself a new girl. College scholar Clarissa Danvers, a college sophomore at Texas Prairie University, is the lucky bride to be to this newcomer vamp. The couple are said to be getting married sometime within the next year, supposedly June or July. But no word has been given about exact dates.'" _

_He looked upset. And I couldn't understand why. "My dad never reads the papers. He says it's a waste of time and money. And it's nothing but a bunch of 'ass kissin' vamp lovers' or people like Captain Obvious. And besides, it's possible they won't see it because it's a Morganville paper, strictly local. But they might have gotten wind of it. I can't be sure. Either way, my family, they're messy business."_

"_But that doesn't answer my question…are you planning on including them on the wedding?"_

_He took my hands and smiled. "Absolutely. Just…just give me time to break it to them. They're finding out their son is a vampire, and also he's getting married, to a human no less. I just need to find time to break it to them."_

_I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "Alright…"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

He still hadn't told that. But I couldn't blame him. I'd listened to his phone call once. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie and they called. He had put me on speaker, planning to tell them about our engagement then. But…some things were said and he chickened out. His mother seemed sweet enough, but his dad? Oh boy.

I reached the house and there was only one car there, Eve's. Strange, she was usually not home at this hour.

I walked in and set my back pack in the corner of the living room, right by Michael's guitar. Eve was on the couch, watching some show about mating animals. Not usually what I expect her to watch, but hey, I wasn't judging.

She groaned and turned it off. "There is nothing good on."

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing home?

She stood up and followed me to the kitchen, talking as she took her seat in one of the four mismatched chairs. "I switched shifts. To make up for filling in for my friend on Saturday when she's going to her nephew's bar mitzvah or something. What about you? Shouldn't you be in the lab?"

"Myrnin let me out for the day."

She nodded in understanding as she looked me over. She knew something was up. "Do we need to have one of our girl time talks? What's up?"

I grabbed some coffee and sat in a chair beside her, resting the big in my lap. "Eve…when you were engaged to Michael, did you ever wonder about like, you know, your future?"

She tilted her head to the side, unsurprised. "I don't understand what you mean. Like, if I could go through with it?"

"Well, yeah, but like, I mean the reasons behind it. Did you…did you ever worry about like, having kids or what you'd do when you got old and he didn't? Did you ever think about that?"

She pat my knee. "Yeah, I did. Michael and I never discussed kids. Not once. But we did talk about the whole getting older thing. He said he would never have me converted. How he wouldn't damn me to that life."

"Well, then what did that mean for you two?"

She shrugged. "We never got to that part. He always dismissed it. Every time I brought it up, he'd just like, clam up, and get super quiet. Maybe it was an early sign he was having doubts, or something. I don't know. You might have more luck with it."

I smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks."

For a moment, I thought she was gonna get up and leave, but she sighed and said, "Look, Michael has a lot of family issues. My guess is she never talked about kids or the future because his family used to be big planners. They said he was gonna get out of here and go to a good college. Travel for his music of he wanted. But he was gonna get out. And he'd marry a nice girl, a human. And stay far away. They planned his whole life for him. And it scared him. Than when they planned to leave, he stayed. And they didn't like that. They've been on edge ever since."

"But what does that have to do with him being scared about planning? Or wondering?"

"Because he thinks that if he was to plan his life, that it would come and bite him in the ass, for not listening to his parents plans. Or he'll into his father and plan his whole kids future just as he always hated his parents doing to him. Or worse, he won't have a life to plan for. Getting engaged to a human is hard, he was right about that. It's not exactly easy to do that. He knows that. He got crap for being with me, and we weren't engaged long. You two, you're wedding's in four months. And it's clear you're both going through with it. So he's getting more crap. He's worried that something will happen, either before or after you get married that will leave him without someone to plan for." She paused, thinking through something. "It could also be something else."

"What? What could it be?"

"His dad didn't accept Sam as a vamp right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said that he completely disowned him or something."

"He might be worried that any kids he has will do the same. It's a good logical explanation. But Michael's difficult to understand, so we can't know for sure. Maybe one day he'll open up, but we won't for a while I think." Her eyes went big with remembrance and she snapped. "Oh, which reminds me. Michael's parents called. They need him to call. They want to talk to him, soon."

Uh-oh. Did they know? Crap…Michael was not gonna be happy.


	4. Chapter 4:Weighing the Options

Michael's POV:

I stood at the counter of Rick's music shop, waiting for some customers to decide between a Squier Fat Stratocaster and a Epiphone G-310 SG. Kid was cute, curly orange hair and dimples. I had to be honest, he looked like my grandfather. Oh, Sam. God I missed him. He was the one person I could relate to with this vamp stuff. Most of the vamps around here were just….coldhearted. It wasn't hard to see where the stereo type came from.

I watched as the kid's face changed, not literally but still. I noticed facial features that reminded me of Claire. Brownish eyes, a cute face, even the smile was similar. And I couldn't help imagine seeing a little baby with Claire's face, big brown eyes and a smile that's exactly like hers. Our child…

I wanted to literally smack myself. I knew it wasn't possible. We couldn't have kids, not in the present state I was in. We hadn't discussed it, but I knew it. Amelie and I had gone over it when she was trying to talk me out of the wedding. She hated how irresponsible I was being with it, but she could see how I'd set my jaw, looking absolutely serious. I was going through with it, whether anyone wanted it or not. But she'd made it very clear there was no future for us, there was no way that we could have children.

And oh god, how badly I wanted children. I wanted to come home every day, and hold Claire and our baby in my arms. _Our baby…_ ha, I'd never be able to say that. But hey, I was willing to try. I just wanted to get through the wedding, and telling my parents about it.

Shit, I still hadn't told my parents, and the wedding was four months away. July 3 to be exact, and we had yet to send out any invitations or book anything. Well, I think. Claire and Eve had kicked me and Shane out of anything to do with the wedding. They said they wanted it to be a surprise. I was cool with that. Leave all the girly details to the, well, the girls.

I was startled by a hand patting my shoulder. I jumped and looked behind me, seeing Rick as walked around the counter, leaning on his forearms. "What's up kiddo? I didn't know vamps could get jumpy."

"Nothing. Just distracted. I was thinking."

"Getting pretty close to the big day. Just some pre wedding jitters. I was like that when I first married my lady. But yours is good for you. No need to be worried. You're doing good."

"It's not that. It's just…I've been thinking about something lately. A kinda important, kinda big decision."

He seemed surprised. "You're not pulling out of the wedding are you?"

"Oh god no. I love Claire. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Longer if I can."

That confused him. "Longer? I don't think you gotta worry 'bout that. I mean you're immor-" he saw the look on my face and he seemed to catch on. "Oh, she's human, isn't she? Well, that's hard. Maybe you should, you know, talk to her about it. She loves you, right? Maybe, just maybe, she'll be open to working on that. If you know what I mean."

It took me a second to understand what he meant, but eventually I caught on. "Do you really think she'd…want to be a vampire?"

He shrugged. "She's gonna be your wife. She's not gonna want to sit there, day after day growing up into an old hag. She'll want ot stay young and beautiful with her husband for eternity, or however long it is you guys last."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Like she'll really want to condemn herself to a life of being hated just to be with a guy."

"That ditzy girl in that vamp movie did. She nearly got herself killed for a vampire baby."

I was lost a second, unsure what he meant. "Are you talking about Twilight? Dude. That was a goddamn book? This is reality. It's not that simple. Besides, I doubt that Amelie would allow her to be converted. Amelie is the only vamp that can convert anyone, and if she doesn't want to, she won't."

He stood up, letting the family with the cute curly haired kid come through to pay with his guitar. Rick looked at me and smiled. "She loves you. She'll do what she has to in order to be with you. And Amelie won't stand in the way. She knows you're serious, she'll let you be together…" and he walked into the back room.

I sighed, hoping he was right. But I would have to forget it now, and let my thoughts be put aside…for now. I put on a smile and helped the kid put his guitar on the counter so I could ring it up. "The Stratocaster, nice choice…" and I made small talk with the kid while I did what I was supposed to do…work.


	5. Chapter 5:Making the Call

Claire's POV:

I sat at my desk, looking over the number to Danielle Glass as it sat in front of me. I didn't have the courage to call. This was a total stranger, someone completely unknown of until today. But then again, she had the answers I was looking for…if it was possible Michael and I could be a _real _family.

I frowned and began to worry…what if wasn't something I was going to like? What if she said that it was something horrible like, having her killed her mother? Or it was illegal to have children with humans? Or worse…

I took Michael's ring off my finger and spun it around between my fingers. I couldn't keep my eyes off the big diamond in the center. The night he proposed kept running through my head, as it had every night since.

_(Flashack)_

_He swallowed, nervous. "It's not really something I can give you…well, I guess in a way, it is." He paused and tried again. "Claire, close your eyes…" he saw my hesitation and smiled. "Just do it."_

_I only hesitated a second before obeying. There was a light shuffling of fabric, like he was moving around. When the shuffling stopped, I smiled. "Michael, can I look now?"_

_He hesitated but said, "Okay."_

_I opened my eyes, slowly, but what I saw, I did not see coming for a second. I looked down. Michael was in front of me, down on one knee, a small blue velvet box in his hand. My eyes were bigger than a deer facing headlights. _

_He took my hand in and smiled, a nervous smile. "Claire. I know we've only been together a brief six months. But I've been your friend of at nearly two years, if not more. And I know nearly everything about you. From your favorite cereal, to what side of the bed you prefer, to your greats hopes and fears. And I've seen just about every side of you being that we've been living together with our friends. And I've fallen so madly in love with you that it causes me physical pain being away from you. Claire…I love you so much. And, I know we're young, and the complications of being with vampire. It's not the first time I've been faced with them…but, I'm willing to take a leap of faith that we'll last, because I love you. Claire, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My natural life, supernatural if that ever is possible, and every second between now and the end of forever. I'm choosing now to do this because I don't want to go another year wondering. I want to start out the New Year knowing that it's the start of many happy and joyous years together." He opened the box, revealing a huge diamond ring, with a band covered in smaller diamonds all the way around. It was white gold, and it looked expensive. The tiffany's box, made it all the more clear. He took it out and set the box beside him on the floor of the gazebo. "Claire Danvers…will you marry me?"_

_I couldn't breathe, I was frozen. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I looked over how serious he was, how real and extravagant this ring was. "Michael…" I didn't give it a second thought. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what the answer was. "Yes."_

_He seemed to wonder if he'd heard me correctly but then he smiled and he slid the ring in place on my finger. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up to hug him. He kissed me fiercely and murmured "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I replied before being swept up in another kiss. _

_(Flashback Ends)_

I sighed, thinking over and over again about how good that felt. But I felt it slipping away, knowing there was complications with my being human, and all that.

The diamond sparkled, and it reminded me of the sparkle I saw every single day in Michael's eyes. That sparkle he seemed to get when he looked at me, when is aw he really loved me. And I thought about not seeing that sparkle, or those beautiful blue eyes every day beside me. And I knew what I was gonna need to do to be sure I had the love of my life beside me always…

I sighed as I slipped the ring on my finger and grabbed my cell from the corner of the desk, slowly putting the number in.

I waited anxiously for the voice to answer. The smooth velvet voice like female voice answered. "_Hello?"_ she said.

"Danielle Glass?"

She laughed, a sweet, girlie laugh. "_It's Anderson now. I haven't been called Glass in years. How do you know me? Clearly you're not in Austin, I don't know the number."_ There was an awkward silence a moment and she cleared her throat. "_This is a Morganville number. Who are you? How did you get my number?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Claire Danvers. Myrnin gave me the number. Said I might be able to get some help from you."

"_Myrnin? Oh, how's my favorite Trapdoor Spider? Didn't get to know him that well, it was many years ago. But I did meet him briefly. Crazy little monster."_

I laughed. "Yes, yes he is. He's doing good."

"_That's good. Is he still totally schizo?"_

"Eh, at some points. But he's harmless now…mostly."

She laughed again. _"So Claire Danvers of Morganville, what is it I can help you with exactly?"_

I paused, trying to find a way to phrase this correctly. "Um, well, see…I'm engaged to a, uh," I covered the phone with my mouth over the speaker, whispering, despite the fact no one was there to hear me. "a vampire. And I'm worried about the future, I don't know. Myrnin said if anyone knew about this human, vampire combo thing, than it would be you."

Her tone changed, and she grew really serious. "_Vampire and human? What human in their right mind would want to be with a vampire?"_

That kinda annoyed me. "Because I love him."

She laughed sarcastically. _"And what vampire in that city could ever be able to fall in love with a human and get away with getting married with them? I can't think of a single vamp that would actually marry a human."_

I hesitated, did she know about him? Well, it was worth a shot. "Your grand-nephew…Michael Glass."


	6. Chapter 6:Word of Advice

Claire's POV:

"_Michael Glass…like, Sam Glass' grandson?"_

I nodded, despite the fact she couldn't see it. "Yes, the very same. He's my fiancé." There was a moment of silence. "Look, Myrnin told me about how you're Sam's older sister. How you're a half vampire."

She laughed. "_I'm his half-sister. My…my mother was raped by a vampire. That's how we're related. She married the therapist that helped her through it. And they had Sam together."_

I gasped in surprise. "Oh, my gosh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Myrnin didn't tell me. He just said you're his sister. I wasn't even aware that you were around besides today."

"_Forget it. It's not like I'm not already used to it. It was nearly a century ago. Might as well get over it. There's more important things in the world than dwelling on the fact my late mother was raped. I'm here, I'm happy, and that's all that matters. So…what can I do for you?"_

"Well, after Michael and I get married, what's gonna happen to us? I mean, can we have children? Is it possible? Will we be able to stay together long being that I'm gonna get older and all that and won't? what is gonna happen?" my voice cracked, and my eyes went blurry with tears a moment.

She clearly heard it. "_You sound scared. Look, sweetie, Michael's a good guy. I haven't seen him since he was a baby, but from how Sam described him, he sounds like a good kid. But he's a vamp now. That changes a lot. Are you sure it's worth all the trouble in your life for a vampire?"_

That set me off big time. I didn't mean to snap, but I couldn't help it. "I love him. That's more than worth it. I love him, he loves me, and we're going to get married. Unless he pulls out, but I know he won't do that. We've been through a lot. And we want to be together. Look, if you won't help me, than I guess we're done here. Goodbye." I started to pull the phone away from my ear to hang up but she laughed.

"_You're a feisty little thing. No wonder Michael loves you. Complete opposite of him. And opposites definitely attract."_ A deep sigh. _"Fine, I'll answer your questions. Look, it is possible for vamps to have kids. But it's not easy. My mom just got the wrong moment. It's all more like luck of the draw kind of. I was the result."_

"So…our future is possible?"

"_Sure, I suppose so. Won't be easy. May take a few years. But it'll have to be while your human, as far as I know. Trust me, I've been trying to conceive for thirty years…nothing. But it definitely is possible."_

I hesitated a second, wondering if I should bring up the other question again. "Thanks…Um, about the other question. Let's face it, one day I'm gonna be dramatically older than my husband, and he'll still be the eighteen year old vampire I married. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"_What do you think?" her tone was gentle and caring, and it warmed my heart. "Look, I can see you love him. But, do you really want to give up your life for a man? This is your LIFE, do you want to just have yourself converted so you don't lose him?"_

I sighed, feeling the tears coming on again. "I don't know. This is all I know, but, I'm willing to grow and change and experience a different side of things, of life, if it means I get to be with him."

"_Remember dear, this wouldn't be an experience, it'd be permanent. There's no turning back. Might want to think through that one awhile before deciding. A few years. You can try for children, and should you be lucky, you'll have a reason to want to convert. To be with you husband and child. But should you not, well, who's to say that you convert and it don't work out?"_

My eyes with huge with worry. Oh god, what if it didn't? "You're right. I'll not worry about that one for a while. Uhm, thanks Danielle. That was…actually really helpful."

I could hear the smile in her voice. _"That's good. I'm glad I was able to help you. Feel free to give me a call any time."_

"I have one kind of personal question though, if you don't mind my asking now." She waited. "Why doesn't Michael know about you? I mean, don't you think he deserves or even wants to know about the great aunt he's never known? Wouldn't you want to come to the wedding?"

"_I'd love to, but…our family is complicated. I saw how his father completely abandoned his father after hearing of his conversion. When he told them about their aunt, being me, and how I was born this way, well, they were not exactly welcoming about my existence. Maybe it's best Michael not know of my being around. He and his family have so many issues as it stands. I'd hate to be the cause of some internal dispute between the three of them."_

I stuttered. "But…Michael has no one. He has no one that he can go to in order to understand this. He had Sam, but, well, we can see how that's not an option. He needs someone that he knows to help him. Family…"

She laughed again. _"But that's just it. He doesn't know me. And if he's anything like his father, than maybe it's best it stays that way. And you're wrong about another thing. He does have someone…he has you." _I felt the smile stretch across my face, and she seemed to sense it._ "Sam told me about how you were the one Michael always seem to turn to with this vamp stuff. And how you were the most understanding about it, even more so than his ex-girlfriend, what was her name…Eve, she wasn't that accepting at first from what I heard. And don't even get me started on his friend, Shane. Sam told me about him too. Little booger. Good thing I wasn't there when Michael was converted. I would have kicked that kid's ass for not supporting his best friend. I just want him happy, and you'll make him happy. I can sense that already. And you'll help him through whatever he needs. I know you can."_

I smiled again. "Thanks. Are you sure you won't come to the wedding?"

She sighed. "_Send me an invitation. I won't guarantee anything. I made a promise to myself when I left that damned city that I'd never return. But…if it means that much to you, I might return. I'd have to speak to the Founder about a temporary pass, just to visit for the wedding. Because I have no intentions are staying."_

I giggled. "Thank you Danielle."

"_Oh, damn. I have to go. I got work to do. Thank you for calling, and thank you for the invitation. I'll text you my address to send the invite. I'll speak to you soon. Farewell."_

"Bye." And I hung up.

I sat there a moment, looking between the phone and my ring, smiling so much it hurt my face. Michael and I had a chance…there was hope for us, for our family. I heard a small knock on my door. I spun in my to see Michael, smiling at me. There was something in his eyes, and it made my heart beat speed up. He must have heard it because his smiled grew bigger, like it pleased him he could do that to me.

"Hey, when did you get home?"

He shrugged. "About a minute ago. Dropped my bag by the door and heard you talking, so I came up."

Crap. "Oh, did you hear what I was saying?"

"Just something about wedding invitations to someone outside of city limits."

Oh thank god. "Oh, right."

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms kept me close as they snaked around my waist. I just smiled at him, looking at those eyes, that cute blond hair, everything. And I couldn't help think about what his blue eyes would look like on our baby, should we ever have one.

He noticed my staring and smiled. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

He nodded in understanding. "Oh, good. I wanted to ask you something. What are we planning to do about the invitations? I mean, a lot of the people we're planning to invite, the important people I mean, are out of town. Both our parents are not in the city, so…how do we fix that?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But, we don't have to worry about that. I just want to be with you right now."

His eye brows went up, excited. And a twinkle of lust appeared in his eyes. "Really? In what way would that be?"

I laughed and kissed him. Forgetting everything about the wedding, secret relatives, and after wedding worries. I just enjoyed here and now and my perfect moment with Michael.


	7. Chapter 7:Mom Knows Best

Claire's POV:

I sat at the end of the kitchen table the next morning. It was Saturday so I was free from school. And Myrnin. Eve was at work. Shane and Michael were still sleeping. I settled myself at the kitchen table and got to work with the stuff I had to do.

I must have only been there a few minutes before I heard the loud thumping of feet banging on the stairs. Shane stumbled into the kitchen, looking exhausted with disheveled hair. Total bed head. He looked so good, and I felt bad for thinking it. I was still in love with him, though it had been nearly a year since we broke up. And he was dating my bff, and I was marrying his…I just couldn't shake my feelings for him. Maybe it was that we lived under the same room, or that he was my first love, I don't know. But he was still my best friend.

He smiled and went straight to the coffee maker. "Hey beautiful. What you up to?"

I smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm working on a list of who to invite to the wedding."

The coffee maker jiggled a bit, like he his hands had shaken. I realized then that he wasn't over me either. Well, that made me feel better.

He smiled halfheartedly and sat beside me. "Wow…you're really going through with this."

I laughed, disbelieving. "Surprisingly yes."

"Well…I'm happy for you. Really. But…"

I waited, but he didn't say anything. "But what?"

He seemed so reluctant to answer, but surprisingly, he did. "Well, are you sure you're doing the right thing? We were worried about Eve getting married to him. We had our reasons. Only difference now is you but that doesn't mean I'm worried any less. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

I just stared at him. I knew he was worried, but we'd been over this, numerous times. "Shane, I love him. And he loves me. You know that. Look, I love how your worried about me, but don't so much. I know what I'm doing is what I want. Whether it's the good one or the right one, I can't know. I never can. No one ever can. But it can't hurt to find out." I put my hand on his and smiled. "Shane, thank you. Really. But, I want to go through with this, I want to give it a try."

He took my hand in his, kissed it, and sighed. "Alright. Whatever you wanna do." He stood up and kissed my hand. "Give me a call if you need help. I'll be in my room." And he walked out without another word.

Michael passed him at the kitchen entrance, looking at Shane with surprise. She didn't even give him a second glance. Michael met my eyes, chuckling. "Someone's PMSing this morning."

I laughed and kissed him as he passed my chair before returning to the letters. I watched as he served himself coffee. He looked so gorgeous in his low rise blue jeans and blue polo shirt that fit the contours of his muscles perfectly, accenting everything perfectly. He looked so sexy it should have been a crime.

He turned and leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee as he watched me. When he saw what was on the table in front of me, he smiled. "Those the wedding invitations?"

I forced my eyes to leave his perfect body and focus on the papers before me. "Yes, they are. Wanna see them?"

He seemed surprised. "Yes, actually. Wow, this is the first thing with the wedding that you or Eve has let either me or Shane near."

I laughed and he sat in the seat Shane had just been in. I handed him the official invitation. It was a simple one. Lavender paper with a dark purple ribbon tied in a knot across the center of the invite, separating our names on the top from the date and everything on the bottom. All written in a delicate cursive with purple ink. It was sleek and sophisticated and my favorite color. Michael liked it though.

He smiled. "Beautiful. Totally perfect. So, have you decided where to send them to? Like who's on the official list."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…I know who I want to invite from my side. My parents, a few friends, and all. But…I don't know who to invite for you." He didn't meet my eyes, he just stared at the table. I put my hand on his and he finally looked at me. "Michael, you're gonna have to tell me eventually. Unless you'd rather have your side of the wedding nothing but empty seats."

He sighed, defeated. "I'll make a list later. Promise. Let's just…focus on everything else for now. Like where we're having this thing exactly."

Shit. Hadn't thought of that. "Right, that would be useful. I'll find something. Not like Morganville has that many places to choose from so the search should be fairly easy."

He laughed and stood up, setting the invite on the table. "I gotta go to work. Love you."

I kissed him and nodded. "Love you too."

He started to walk away and stopped. "Shane and I are taking you and Eve to dinner tonight, so be ready at seven. Nothing major. Just simple restaurant, but we want to just do something special with you guys."

Clearly Michael's idea. Shane wasn't that romantic. "Sounds good. We'll be ready. Oh…I completely forgot. Eve told me yesterday that your parents called. They want to talk to you. Soon."

His face fell. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they miss you. I thought you talked to your mom every now and then and you had o problems. Maybe this is just one of those times. I mean, you haven't called them since New Year's."

He smiled and nodded. "Right. I'm sure that's it." Then he walked out without a single word. Oh, Michael. I never realized how bad the family stuff was until now. Here we were, talking about our damn wedding invitations, and he wouldn't even narrow it down a little.

The phone started me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I ran and caught it on the third ring. "Hello. Glass Residence."

"_Sweetie? It's Mom."_

"Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"_We're good. You're father's sleeping on the couch. He fell asleep after just trying to fix the ceiling fan. How are you, Claire? I haven't spoken to you since…"_

"Since I told you I'm engaged?"

She cleared her throat, nervous. _"Yeah, that. So…how are the preparations coming for that? I mean, we haven't gotten our official invitation yet. You planning on walking yourself down the aisle?"_

I laughed. "Actually, I was working on them just now. Michael was helping me before he went to work. He just left like, not even a few seconds ago."

"_How is my future son in law? He treating you right? Because I'll have your father come down and kick his butt. Vampire or no."_

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he's been an angel. And he's good. I'll pass along that little greeting threat to be sure he stays an angel."

"_Good." There was a moment of hesitation before she went along with the mother routine. "Baby, are you being safe? Are you using protection?"_

"God, Mom. It's like nine in the morning. Do we really need to talk about sex right now?"

"_Answer the question young lady."_

"We haven't even had sex yet. So chill."

She seemed actually shocked. _"Oh, umm…why? I mean, that's great. I'm proud of you. But we're you active with that Shane fellow?"_

I groaned. "Yes, Mom. I was. But I want to do it right this time. Michael's fine with it…mostly. It's not much longer a wait, but still."

She sighed. "_Yes, it's not much a longer wait. I can't believe my only little girl is getting married in less than four months. How are the plans? Do you need help?"_

"Their…coming along. I mean, we have the invitations, but…"

"_But what?"_

"I don't know. Michael…he seems hesitant to make a list of who he wants to invite to the wedding. I mean, I know he has issues at home, especially being that his parents don't know about is…change. But still. You'd think he would want to notify everyone he's engaged. It's kinda a big deal, but he just…doesn't. He goes silent when I bring it up. He dismisses it entirely. I just…I don't know what to think."

She was silent a moment as she processed that. "_Baby girl, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he's scared, just a case of cold feet. Getting married young is scary."_

That was possible. "Maybe, but like, he's excited about everything with the details. He always asks if he can help out. It's just the guest list he's hesitant about. I mean, he hasn't told his parents he's engaged. What does that tell you?"

"_Oh…it's a parental dispute. Well, maybe it's time for him to speak with his parents, face to face. You could invite them to dinner. And break it to them gently. He can't avoid it if they're there in front of him."_

"I would, but they're not in Morganville. Kinda hard."

"_Talk to that founder lady. See if she'll let them visit temporarily."_

Mom, what would I do without her? "Thanks Mom, I think I'll do that."

"_No problem sweetie. Call me any time. I'll help with the wedding plans if you need. I'll be on the first plane to Morganville. Be there in a few hours if you needed."_

I laughed. "Thanks Mom, I'll keep that in mind."

"_Love you sweetie. Talk to you soon."_

"Love you too. Bye." And I hung up. I held the phone in my hands, laughing to myself. Oh, Mom. I couldn't help but think about all those things people said, and right now, I couldn't help but agree. Mother knows best.


	8. Chapter 8:Permission

Michael's POV:

I stepped off the porch, walking to my car. I felt bad listening in on Claire's phone call with her mother, but I'm glad I heard it. Claire was upset or worried about me and my family issues. I couldn't blame her. I gave her good reason to be. I just…I couldn't handle hearing my father automatically hate her for marrying a vampire, or face them disowning me because of my choice to be a vampire. Yes they loved me…but did they love me enough to accept me…even a little?

Claire's POV:

When I'd finished making the list of everyone that I was sure I wanted to come to the wedding, I grabbed my purse and the list and started walking to Grandma Day's house. It was a fairly long walk, but it was such a nice day that I didn't even mind it.

I knocked on the door and smiled up at the sweet elderly woman. "Oh, hello child. I was wondering when you'd stop by. Come in, have some lemonade with me."

I grinned. "I'd love to. But first, um, I was hoping I could talk to"-

"She's come to speak with me." A female voice said behind her.

Grandma Day smiled and nodded, letting me step in to the Glass House look alike. All the Founders' Houses looked alike, so it wasn't that much a surprise to me anymore. "Do stay for lemonade and chocolate after. Lisa is treating me this week by letting me have some, despite my diabetes. Not that I don't sneak it on occasion."

"I heard that!" Lisa Day called from some other back room.

Grandma smiled and nudged me along. I opened one random door and saw it was not something like a bathroom or something. It was, well, a huge office, something I'd seen before. I saw the figure standing in the corner, looking as sleek and professional as ever. Amelie…

She stood at the desk, looking clean cut and practically radiating with this aura that just made you realize she held all the authority. It was kinda scary actually. "I know why you're here, so let's get this conversation completed and done with. I have meetings to attend."

"Right," I said, sitting across from her. "Well, you know about the wedding right?"

She nodded, taking her set as well. "Yes, I've been told. Michael is, well, quite happy. I extend my sincerest congratulations. I do hope I receive to an invitation."

I cleared my throat, nervous. "Actually, I was just finishing them today. I have to get them printed and I can send them out. I'll come bring yours personally."

She saw something in my face, and she knew why I was here. "You're here because you have a request about the wedding."

"Actually, yes. I, um, well…It's like this, Michael's parents, and mine, are both out of city limits for Morganville, which means, once they enter, they won't remember. And we don't plan to fly many people in for the wedding. But we're just wondering, well, about after. When they leave. They will be able to leave right? I mean, they aren't the new permanent residents of Morganville?"

She laughed, a light and airy laugh. It was surprising to hear. She sounded so relaxed. It kinda worried me to be honest. "I'll make you a deal. You've done a great deal to assist Morganville since you've come here. Here's what I've talked to Michael about already…"

"Wait, Michel discussed this with you already?"

She nodded. "When I last spoke to him he brought up the conversation. We finally settled on agreeable terms."

"Oh, right. Well, what were the terms?"

"The boarders stay up. But I will not stop them from leaving. They can keep photos and whatever it is they wish of the wedding. Usually, if any human tries leaving with any proof of vampires, I confiscate it, but for an occasion such as this, I will not fight them."

"Really? Well, thanks. I-"

"Do not interrupt me." I stayed silent. "Now, they will forget everything. But, the photos will be enough for them to at least think they remember, without actually triggering any memories of vampires. Or so I hope. Is that fair?" I nodded, eagerly. That was more than amazing. "About you and Michael's parents. Now, if your parents are willing to wait a week or so after the wedding…I'll speak to Myrnin about lowering the fields so your parents can leave with full extent of their memories of the wedding. No parent should forget their child's wedding, especially not by choice. So…I'll lower the fields so they can leave. It's not as though they aren't aware of the existence of vampires as it is."

I was smiling so much it hurt my face. I hadn't meant to but I stood up and ran around the desk to hug her. She grunted, as if the impact had rattled her, but she laughed and hugged me halfheartedly. "Thank you! Thank you so much Amelie. You're absolutely amazing."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "You're quite welcome. Don't expect me to be this friendly or nice about it in the future. This is a once in a lifetime thing. So use it wisely. I expect you and Michael to be out of here for your honeymoon within a 48 hour period, as with both sets of parents. At which time, the fields will be brought back up. I do expect you to return, so do not take my offer as an excuse to run."

I pulled away and nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

"And Claire, do not tell anyone of this. This is a secret agreement between you, me, Michael, and your parents. So your friends Shane and Eve? No word to them. Last thing I need is for Shane to call some of his father's old friends and cause another riot."

"Shane wouldn't do that!"

"Don't try my patience Claire. I can still change my mind. The wedding is four months away. I have no problem taking back my agreements."

I nodded. "Sorry, ma'am. Of course…Thank you."

She nodded and waved me away. "You can go now. I have a meeting I'm running late for as it is."

I nodded and quickly scuttled out of there. Grandma Day startled me by meeting me outside the bathroom/office door portal thing. To be honest, I didn't know how it worked entirely still. But I didn't question. I got the basics, and that's it.

Grandma smiled. "Ready for lemonade? I'm eager to hear about the wedding details. Even Lisa is looking a little forward to it."

I smiled and nodded, following her to the kitchen for drinks and chatting…and chocolate.


	9. Chapter 9:Debating

Michael's POV:

I came home after work that day, and I just…kinda empty. Maybe from worrying so much about Claire and this family stuff. I felt kinda lame worrying about something so much. Claire probably wasn't worrying about it. I felt really sappy.

I walked into the house and threw my keys on the table in the foyer. Claire must have heard it because she practically skipped in, looking so graceful and delicate. She smiled up at me, radiating with glee. Suddenly that empty feeling was gone and I felt better than ever.

"Hey, what's got you all excited?" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist in an embrace.

She kissed my cheek and smiled. "I talked to Amelie today. She told me about the plans she had for our parents' departure so they can remember the wedding."

It took me a moment to remember than it just clicked in my head. "Oh, about the boarders coming down? Yeah, don't be mad. I wanted you to have one less thing to worry about. I forgot about it, or I would have told you this morning when we were discussing the invitations."

Her smile grew and she kissed me, sweetly and full of burning passion. "It's great isn't it? I was so worried my parents couldn't come for the wedding because of that."

I hugged her, stroking her soft hair. "Well, I wouldn't let that happen. I know how much they mean to you."

She seemed hesitant before speaking, and I felt her go rigid against me. "Right. Of course. But, uh…" she pulled away a bit to look at me. "Michael…I was thinking…" she paused, unsure if she should continue.

"What were you thinking?"

She put on a fake smile and tried sounding as cool and calm as could be. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we invite both our parents to dinner this week. My mom seems really eager to come into town and help with the wedding. It would give her an excuse to help. I know getting them out soon would be hard, but it's not a problem. I think my parents plan on staying awhile anyway. I mean, my dad's out of the hospital, but he's still on medical leave from work, my mom has no problem taking a sabbatical from work to come for a…few months. They can stay at their old house for a while. Myrnin talked Amelie into it. I think your parents wouldn't mind staying with them a few days. I mean, unless they want to stay as well, but I doubt-"

Holy hell, back that right up. "Wait, wait, wait. What was that about my parents?"

She smiled apologetically. "I was thinking that maybe we should invite them. I'm letting you decide that. But" she took my face in her hands, and she felt so delicate. "Michael, you're gonna have to tell them eventually." She held her hand with the engagement ring in front of her before kissing me and walking upstairs.

Well…I really didn't see that coming.

Claire's POV:

I went up to my room, sitting at the edge of the bed while I thought about Michael. He looked kinda upset about the idea of calling his parents. And I felt bad for bringing it up. But to be honest, his hesitation about telling them made me wonder about what Mom had said. Maybe he was getting cold feet. Did that mean he didn't want to get married overall? Or would it pass?

After a few minutes of just mindless staring at the floor, I heard a soft knock on the door, and saw Michael leaning against the doorframe, looking upset. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He came and sat beside me, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap like nothing. His arms went around my waist, holding me close.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked.

He seemed beyond surprised. "What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "You just don't seem too eager to tell your parents about something like getting married. Make me think that you don't want to get married."

He frowned and kissed my forehead. "Babe, I want to get married, not even a second worth of doubts have gone through my head since I proposed. And I can't say the same for when I was with Eve. So I know I'm happy."

I looked away, just resting my hands in my lap as I leaned my head on his shoulders. "Then why the hesitation to tell your parents?"

He sighed. "It's…complicated. We've been over this. I just…" my face fell even further down to the floor, which clearly he noticed. "Look, maybe a dinner party would be nice. We'll pay Shane and Eve to clean the house…for once. I'll call our parents and they can come for dinner. It might be…fun. And it will be a good idea for us to tell them about all this."

I smiled so much my cheeks hurt while I through my arms around his neck in a hug, shrieking with glee. "Thank you! This is gonna be good. It's gonna be fine."

I pulled away to kiss him but I saw he wasn't smiling, and it kinda hurt me. I took his face in my hands and made him meet my eyes. "Michael…it's gonna be fine."

He was silent a second before he nodded. "You're right. It'll be great." He kissed me and smiled. "We should get ready, Shane and I made the reservation for seven."


	10. Chapter 10:Dinner Party Gone Wrong

Claire's POV:

It's been about two weeks since Michael agreed to the dinner party. And well, tonight was that night. Shane and Michael had gotten out their best dress attire and Eve and I managed to find classy and sophisticated yet still totally sexy dresses from some shop by Founders Square.

Eve and I were cooking in the kitchen…well I was cooking. Eve was running around trying to make sure I looked perfect. While I was making the pasta she was trying to curl my hair so it made my V-neck belted white party dressed looked even better. It really did look hot on me, well, so Michael said.**(Picture of Claire's dress is on my profile)**

Eve was wearing a black a strapless neckline with a form fitting corset like waistline that was accented with purple shading to the black. The banded drop waist with rosette detail, and short full skirt made her look young and ready to party, but at the same time quite chic.**(Picture of Eve's dress is on my profile)**

"Hold still Claire, they're gonna be here any minute and you're not ready."

"I am too. My makeup is done, and I'm dressed. My hair looks fine, so help me cook."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I could make you so much prettier. Not that you're not totally gorgeous now, but you've seen my work. I've made you hot beofre. What do you want me to do?"

I instructed her to take the meat out of the oven when Michael and Shane came in, looking very handsome. Both were wearing black jeans and similar button downs, though Michael's was black with grey/blue pinstripe, while Shane's was just a bluish grey.

Michael had rolled up his sleeves to about his elbows and he rubbed his hands together, looking excited. "Smells great. Mind if we have a taste?"

Shane was already at the stove, trying to stick his finger in the sauce for the pasta. Eve smacked his hand and he pulled away. He held his hands up in surrender and went to the fridge to get a beer. "Do we have to hide these? Because last time there was beer in the house when Claire's folks were here they nearly took her away."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting married. I think they can't say anything anymore. Plus, I'm over eighteen, so it's they're no longer in control of me."

Michael had his arm around my waist while I cooked. "You are so hot when you're being defiant."

Shane gagged and Eve just laughed. "Don't be mean Shane. If I remember correctly you once said she was so cute when she grunted in annoyance…like a fierce little kitten."

He flipped her off but walked over and kissed her. They both jumped when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said as he walked out.

"Crap! Dinner's not done." I ranted.

"Claire! Your parents are here!" Shane called.

Michael took the wood spoon out of my hand and smiled at me. "Go do the whole meet and greet. Eve and I will finish."

I kissed him quickly before practically running out to the living room. Shane was chatting with my parents. They seemed quite interested, but they couldn't hide that "I think this boy is trouble" look. They looked up to me and their faces brightened. "Claire! Baby! Come give us a hug." Mom called.

I smiled and walked over, hugging Mom first. But for a moment, I thought it'd be the only one. She was hugging me so tightly I thought I'd die of suffocation. "Hon, let her go. Before she keels over." Dad said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you guys. You have no idea."

They smiled at me as they released me. "We missed you too Claire. You need to call us more. But we're excited to be staying in town a little. We have so much to talk about."

Dad nodded in agreement. "Yes, speaking of that, where is my future son-in-law?"

Shane nodded his head to the back room. "He's in the kitchen, playing Mr. Mom with the whole cooking thing."

Dad started walking there but I quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Dad, don't scare him okay? He may be a vampire, but still. In-laws are scary."

I heard Shane snicker a bit behind me, but Dad just smiled. "I won't stake your boyfriend if that makes you feel better. Promise."

Michael startled all of us by saying, "That's a relief." I turned and saw him walking over, wiping his hands on a dish towel than tossing it on the table. He walked beside me and shook my father's hand, a real manly handshake. "Nice to see you again, sir. Glad you could make it."

Dad smiled and pulled him into one of those manly hugs. "Nice to see you again too, son. Please, just drop the 'sir' crap. I'm gonna be your father-in-law for goodness sakes. Just call me Les."

Michael seemed both surprised and flattered. He pat my dad's back. "Um, thanks. I think." He pulled away and shook my mother's hand. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Danvers."

She smiled and said, "Melinda, please."**(I know that's probably the wrong name, but I liked it.)**

Michael smiled and came to wrap his arm around my waist. Shane had gone back to the kitchen to help eve with dinner. My parents just kept looking between me and Michael. It was kinda awkward with the silence. Than something caught my mom's eye. She gasped and grabbed my hand, looking over the ring on my finger.

"Holy…baby, that's a big ring."

I smiled. "Thanks mom."

Dad even seemed shocked. "How did you afford that at your age?"

"Months of saving up." Michael replied.

Mom was smacking Dad's arm as she kept her eyes on the ring, trying to get his attention. "Les, this is the Tiffany's ring I saw last week that I said was absolutely stunning." She leaned in and whispered, "Babe, that ring was like eleven thousand dollars."

"Well, you must have saved up a long while."

Michael nodded and kissed my temple. "She's worth it."

Mom said awe really dramatically and smiled. The doorbell rang and Michael stiffened. "I'll get it."

I quickly grabbed mom and dad's arm anxiously. "Mom, Dad…don't tell Michael's parents about the engagement. Michael hasn't seen them in a while. We're telling them tonight. They don't even know he's a vampire."

"Claire…" my mom said, her tone a mix of surprise and a sterness only a mother could pull off.

"I know, I know. Bad. But it's not exactly something he can tell on the phone. Best to do it in person, and this is his first chance to. Just, let us tell his parents. Just be careful what you say."

They seemed hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Do they know of vampires in general?"

I nodded. "Yeah Dad, they lived here before. When Michael was a kid. But they left and gave him the house. Which is how we're here now."

He nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Mom followed him. The doorbell rang again and I walked over to the door. Michael still hadn't answered it? I saw Michael standing at the door, just staring at it.

"Michael, honey, what's wrong?"

He looked over to me as I walked over, his eyes pained. "I can't do this."

"What? Michael they're at the door. We can't just go and hide." I kissed him reassuringly. "It'll be fine. They love you."

He sighed and nodded. But he stepped aside to let me answer. I rolled my eyes but opened the door and smiled. A short pixie like woman, with perfect blond hair stood there with her, I assume, husband, a tall medium built man with reddish brown hair. He smiled at me, but he looked surprised. "Um, I'm sorry. Do we have the right house?"

"Mrs. and Mr. Glass? Yes, it is. I'm Claire."

They smiled, seeming to recall it. "Oh, you're Claire. I'm sorry. Michael made it seem as though you were a little innocent girl, but you, oh, just stunning. You're Michael's girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Please, come in."

They smiled and stepped into the house, looking around fondly. "Oh, such good times in this house. Michael's taking good care of it I see. Where is he?"

I looked past them and he wasn't there…chicken shit. I looked back to them and laughed embarrassed. "Oh, he's probably in the kitchen, helping Shane and Eve finish cooking. I'll take your coats."

They smiled and nodded, handing me their jackets and welcomed themselves into the living room. Michael walked to the door frame and just watched them as they looked over the living room from their seats on the couch. It faced away from him so they couldn't see him standing there. I discretely waved him in here, and he shook his head. I noticed his parents staring at me, so I smiled. "I'll be right back." And I dashed for the kitchen.

Mom and Eve were busy laughing over horrible cooking stories. Dad and Shane were at the kitchen table…chatting over beers? And laughing. What the hell? This was odd, but at least it was working out. Now for the Glass parents. Michael grabbed my arm and just stared at me, scared out of his mind.

"Michael, come on. It's your parents." I whispered.

He frowned. "I can't."

I sighed and kissed him. "Yes you can."

it relieved me to see him consider it. He snuck a peak at them from the door frame and looked back to me, nodding. "Fine."

I took the ring off my finger and slipped it into the pocket of his pants. He seemed confused. "Until you're ready to tell them."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to the living room with him. His parents look amazing in their dress clothes, but they looked scary…I had to admit. Maybe it was just knowing that one day they'd be my in-laws, or something else, but they really were kinda scary. They looked up to him and smiled. His mom stood up and started walking over to him, but she stopped midstep and looked him over. His father was beside her in a second.

Michael stiffened beside me. "Hey Mom, Dad."

They looked between me and him, and they looked…scared. "Michael. Baby, please, tell me I'm just seeing things."

"Michael Glass, tell me I'm not looking at my only son now as a vampire."

Michael just looked down, not saying anything. I stuttered a second and jumped in. "Look, Michael has been amazing. Yes, he's a vampire. But he had no choice. It was that or die. And because he did that, he saved me and Eve and Shane. We'd probably be dead had it not been for him. Sure, he drinks plasma now, but he is still your son. And that's all that matters…right?"

They exchanged a look. Michael's dad looked like he was fuming, but he slowly calmed and nodded. "Right." He said. He looked Michael over a second. "Look, Michael. We love you, always will."

Michael waited. "But…?"

"But nothing. Look, sweetie. You're our only son. We love you as a vampire or no. We lived in Morganville all our lives. I think we're used to vampires. So it's no problem. We love you Michael." She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks. "Just as long as you don't try to kill us."

He smiled. "I haven't done that at all since I was converted."

His dad seem surprised but kept his mouth shut about it. "G-Good for you, son. Now, let's eat. I'm starved. It was a long drive up here."

"Oh, there's some appetizers in the kitchen. Feel free to help yourselves. Food should be finished any minute."

They smiled and walked into the kitchen. I started to follow them but Michael caught my wrist and pulled me into a hot and really sexy kiss. "My god, I love you so much right now."

I laughed and smiled. "What are girlfriends for."

He smiled. "You are so much more than that…now I just have to tell them."

I pat his chest. "Let's wait until after the entrée at least."

He laughed and pulled me into another kiss. It was sweet this time. He held my face as he kissed me and murmured, "I love you."

Before I had time to tell him the same, my parents came out and startled us. They were laughing with Michael parents, carrying trays of food to the nicely dark red clothed dining room table. Michael had to buy a new table over all because it didn't fit more than four. But it was a nice eight seater, very beautiful. Shane and Eve followed them out with extra food and settled beside each other on one end. Michael sat beside me at the end, across from my parents. Michael's parents sat beside Michael.

I felt bad. Michael's father was keeping an extremely close eye on him, but he didn't seem upset…too much. His mother, well, she was better, but I can tell it bothered her. All throughout the meal, Michael looked upset a bit, like he noticed too. Of course he noticed, he noticed pins falling on the floor, so he would notice his parents giving him the evil eye.

When we were all finally settling for coffee and dessert, things took a bad turn.

"So, how long have you lived in Morganville Claire? I don't recall Michael ever mentioning you in his high school years." Michael's mother asked casually.

I smiled. "No, I moved here last September. I started out as a freshman at the University."

That surprised them. "Why come to Morganville?"

"My parents wanted me to be still close for the first year. I started school at sixteen, so my parents were worried I was still a little too young for my own good."

His father blinked surprised. "How old are you kid?"

"I'm eighteen presently."

They both seemed surprised. "She's quite bright for her age." Mom added.

"Majoring in physics as we speak." Dad added before stuffing his mouth with another mouthful of cake. No need to add that my classes had been changed when I started working for Myrnin.

"Oh, that must be difficult. But that's wonderful. Congratulations. Michael, you've landed a nice one." Eve's smile faltered a bit but she quickly recovered and put her hand on Shane's. It nearly broke my heart. Michael's dad redirected his comments to her. "What happened with you two? His mom always made it seem that you two were together. Maybe I just misunderstood but I could have sworn."

She seemed nervous but smiled still. "Well, we were for a while. But, well, things changed. I saw they were in love, so we broke up, and I let them be together."

His mom smiled. "Awe, that's sweet. I mean, it's sad to hear for you Eve, but I'm glad you all managed to find someone."

"That's for sure." Mom said, smiling.

Michael seemed hesitant to say something. He put his hand on my knee and I pat his arm reassuringly. He looked so nervous. He sat there a moment, playing with his cake, not making eye contact with his parents. He held my hand under the table as he spoke. "Well, that's good. You know, I'm really in love with Claire-"

"We can see that. You've had a hand on her every second since we walked in the door. Makes me think you're relationships more sexual than anything else." Mr. Glass said.

"Holding her hand is hardly sexual. I love her."

"Love her, or love doing her?" his dad said in a snarky tone.

"Excuse me just one damn minute-" my dad snapped back just as harshly.

"No Mr. Danvers. It's fine. I'll deal with this." Michael said. He looked back to his father, annoyed. "Look, Dad, Claire is not like that. She's not some-"

"Some fangbanger?"

Eve gasped, as did Shane. My parents looked utterly shocked. I knew people had called me that before, but it never hurt, at least nothing like how it hurt now. From my fiancé's parents.

He stood up so fast his chair fell back, looming over his father. "She is not a goddamn fangbanger. She's my fiancé you jackass." Michael yelled.

His parents both went silent. Mom and Dad were still in shock. As were Eve and Shane. The two were just keeping their heads low, trying to stay as out of it as possible.

"What? Michael? You're getting married?" his mother sounded hurt. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He didn't take his eyes off his father. "Because of this exactly. I wanted to tell you of everything in person. Actually, this was Claire's idea. She was the brains of this. I wanted you out of it entirely most of the time. Because I knew he'd act like _this._ I want nothing but respect for my future wife, and I knew my father was nowhere near capable of that."

"Michael, I-" but he cut me off.

"No, babe. This is beyond ridiculous. He hated my grandfather, and Sam did nothing but risk his life to protect us. He died to protect us. And now, just because you're with me he had the nerve to call you something as arrogant and rude as that. You are not."

"Really? So she and you haven't slept together once? What sort of self-respecting man doesn't sleep with his girlfriend when they're living together?"

"Because we're doing right. We're waiting. Because you wanted to go screw some girl on mom when I was a kid doesn't mean that I'm like you. I'm nothing like you. I'm in love with Claire and I'm going to marry her." He took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger, holding it up to them. "I'm marrying her, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that. I'm not you. And I'm proud to be. You are a jackass who is insensitive and you can go to hell."

His mom's eyes were huge. She just stared at me and Michael, and the huge engagement ring. But something seemed to click in her head. "Wait, Michael, what are you talking about? What do you mean screwing some girl when you were a kid?"

"You're kidding right? He was sleeping with his secretary for nearly a year, that is, until she dumped him when she found out he wasn't really leaving his wife. He made me promise it was 'our little secret'. 'Man to man'."

His father was to his feet now. "That was years ago. I've changed. But I see you have too. You and your little fangbanger girlfriend there. Giving her a ring don't change that. That's all she'll ever be. Just like you'll always be a bloodsucker."

It was like in the blink of an eye everything changed. Michael slammed his fist into his father's jaw and he went flying into the closest wall. Everyone screamed and was to their feet, looking over the table to watch the fight. I must have screamed the loudest because my throat really hurt after.

Michael walked over and just stared down at him. "Call my fiancé that one more time, and I'll quickly change my stats. I've managed to not kill a single person since I was converted. But I'll end those remarks faster than you have time to breathe. No one says anything to my girlfriend, especially not the man I expect to call my father. I want you out. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you at the wedding, I don't want you coming back here again, I want you gone."

His father wiped the blood from his mouth and spit at him as he tried sitting up. "You're no son of mine. You're a bloodsucker, and a monster."

"And yet, I'm a better man than you'll ever be." Michael said before walking out the front door.

I sat there, staring at everyone in absolutely terror and shock. I was frozen by my seat. I couldn't move. His mother was at my side in a second. "Please Claire. Go talk to him. My husband, he didn't mean it."

Mr. Glass was standing now, wiping more blood away. "No, I meant every word. She's nothing but a fangbanger, and that's all my son is. A goddamn vampire. Don't change my words. I know what I said."

I felt tears prickling at the edge of my eyes. I never wanted this. This was not how it was supposed to go. His mother stroked my hair, tears in her eyes. "Please Claire…he's my son. Please talk to him. I can't lose my son."

Only after a moment of hesitation, I saw there was nothing but genuine words in what she'd said. I nodded and walked out to the yard after Michael…

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know it's super long. But I hope you liked it enough to read it entirely. Review please and give me your opinions, Please. 3**


	11. AN: Love's Awakening

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone,**

**I just wanted to spread the word. Any of you guys fans of The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong? If so, check out my fanfiction for it. Just recently started. I'm getting ready to start wrapping this fanfiction up so I started a new one on the side. It's called **_**Love's Awakening**_** (really bad title, I know. But it fit with the name of the book.) **

**The fanfiction takes place in place of the original version of Kelley Armstrong's **_**The Awakening**_**, but in my fanfiction, it goes past everything we saw, and what I believe is what happened with Derek and Simon after they separated and on. And also when I think he finally realized he loved her. It's not totally accurate to the original thing, but it's something. I tried going as close to it without plagiarizing it. Check it out if you're a fan of the book. If you haven't read it, than it won't make sense to you. But you can check it out if you want make some constructive criticism on my writing abilities. I could always you constructive criticism. I'll even take the bad if it helps me get better at writing. **

**Hope you check it out. I'll post the next chapter of this particular fanfiction tomorrow, and the third chapter to my other fanfiction tomorrow as well. Thank for being so supportive everyone. Love you guys. Keep reading.**

**Thanks, peace out!**

**Sincerely, ****.**

**megmeg999(Megan)**


	12. Chapter 11:After Math

Michael's POV:

I stormed out of the house, and sat in the front yard, just fuming with anger. How dare my father act like such a rude, arrogant jackass? I was so angry. I couldn't breathe, I just wanted to hit something so badly.

I felt the perfect opportunity when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I instinctively spun around, my arm going up, a punch ready. But when I turned, I saw nothing but Claire, looking absolutely terrified, and all the anger just drained from me. I dropped my arm and hugged her.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I…"

"You thought I was your father." She continued my sentence.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. That…that didn't exactly go as planned."

She laughed. "You think?"

I pulled her to the stairs of the porch and settled her on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I just held her. "I'm sorry. My father is an asshole. I knew we shouldn't have brought him here. I knew he'd disrespect you like that. I didn't mean to hit him. He just made me so mad that I-"

She took my face in her hands. "Babe, relax. It didn't mean anything to me, it didn't hurt me because I don't know him. We could have talked it out."

"No we couldn't have. You don't know my father. He's an asshole. He may not have hit me like Shane's dad, but he was emotionally scarring. He couldn't stand the fact that we lived in Morganville. He hates vampires and he hates me now for it."

She kissed me, shutting me up. "Stop it, he doesn't hate you. He's just pissed off. It's a lot to process. Just give him time. I mean, your mother was fine with it."

"My mom is not my dad. My father will never be okay with it. If anything, he'll try to stake me. He means what he says and rarely takes it back."

She sighed and hugged me. "We'll get through it. Somehow."

I shook my head in denial and rested my cheek on the top of her head. "If you say so."

She was silent a second before she spoke again. "Your mother loves you. You know that?" I nodded. "Will you talk to your dad? For her? Try fixing this…even a little?"

I pulled away and looked at her. "Are you crazy?"

She smiled. "It couldn't hurt. Not tonight. But, maybe tomorrow. When we were talking, your mother said they were staying until Friday. That's two days from now. Please talk to him…"

I shook my head. "No, no way in hell. I'll just end up hitting again."

She surprised me my straddling me, wrapping her arms around my neck and getting extremely close. Having her like that was so hot, and such a turn on. "Please?: she asked, her tone beyond seductive. "For me?"

It was hard to not do it just without the hot straddling. I wanted to make her happy. But I didn't know if I could do it. She kissed me, hot and sexy. And her lips traveled down my jawline to my ear. She nibbled playfully and whispered. "Please?"

When I didn't say anything she moved further down my neck, kissing me. It made me moan without trying and I pulled her lips back to mine. But she pulled away after a second, looking into my eyes, pleading. I groaned. "Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm off, so I'll go to their hotel."

She smiled victoriously. "Good."

I expected her to get back to the hot and sexy kissing but she just pecked my cheek and got off my lap, practically skipping up the stairs. "Hey? What about the hot kissing?" I teased.

She looked back to me and smiled. "Sorry babe. Wedding's only a few months away. You can hold out." And she walked back into the house.

Mom was at the door. Claire smiled at her as she walked back in. Mom stared at me, surprised. Had she seem that? Wow, that was awkward. She hid a smile. I stood up and walked over to her. She smiled at me and mouthed thank you. I kissed her cheek and returned inside. Claire was sitting between her parents on the couch. Eve and Shane were on the other one. But my father was nowhere in sight.

"Your father went to the bathroom to clean the wound. You hit him pretty hard."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I just lost it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen with her. I helped her pack the left overs and wash the dishes. "He'll probably go back to the hotel. He's really angry. But that doesn't excuse what the said. Claire seems like a good girl. Very strong minded and a smart choice. She's so nice too." She looked at me a second as she dried the dishes. "You really love her, don't you?"

I didn't hesitate for a second as I nodded. "More than anything."

She smiled and put the dish down to hug me. "I'm really happy for you Michael. Really. I like Claire. I look forward to getting to know her." She pulled away to look at me a second. "But you should have told us sooner. Maybe tonight would have been different. Your father didn't mean it. It was just an information overload. Give him a chance to think things through. He loves you, and wants you happy. He's just struggling to adjust. It's shock."

I laughed humorously. "Whatever you say Mom."

She kissed my cheek and sighed. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom."

She thought about something a second and changed the conversation. "About you and Claire…what I saw on the porch…is it true you two aren't…you know?"

I laughed and smiled. Mom, only a mother could get passed her son being a vampire to discuss sex safety. It was actually kinda relaxing to get my mind off the fight…but discussing sex with my mom just was awkward.


	13. Chapter 12:Teasing Kisses and Lunch Plan

Claire's POV:

Michael's dad left without a single word or glance at anyone. Especially not at Michael and me. I suppose I should be surprised. His wife seemed so upset that it hurt me just seeing the look on her face. She left with my parents. They'd offered to give her a ride to her hotel.

When Michael and I were at the door to walk the three of them out, she stopped at me to smile and hug me. "It was wonderful to meet you. You must come to brunch with me and your mother tomorrow. I'd love to get to know my new daughter- in-law and her mother. It'll be splendid."

I looked up to Michael for confirmation. He nodded at me reassuringly. Couldn't hurt right? Might want to win some brownie points, especially to make up for tonight. I looked back to her and my mom and smiled. "Sounds like a great idea. I'm in."

She grinned and walked out. "Have a good night."

Dad kissed my head a followed her. Mom hugged me and Michael. "Claire, bring the wedding plans. I'm eager to see what you've got so far."

I nodded and kissed her. "Thank you for coming. This was…something."

She laughed and nodded. "That's for sure. Goodnight kids. Tell your friends I say goodbye."

Michael and I watched them drive off and we walked inside, closing the door behind us. I literally collapsed against the door and sighed heavily. "That was horrible."

He laughed. "It wasn't that bad. Just a small bit in the middle."

I smiled and hugged him. We walked into the living room and saw Eve and Shane crashed on the couches, stretched out, and snoring. "Should we leave them?"

He nodded and chuckled as he turned the lights off to pull me upstairs. We went right to his room. After about six or seven months we just left some of my clothes in his closet and vice versa, to convenience us. Because it was a rarity that we didn't sleep in the same bed. I changed and washed off the make up in the bathroom and walked back to his room. He was sitting on the bed up against the head board, looking over the portfolio I had for the wedding. He looked up and closed it, tossing it on the bed. "I wasn't peaking." He teased, trying to play innocent.

I laughed and put the portfolio on the night stand. "Eve's the one that told me not to let you see. She wants it to be an absolute surprise."

He shrugged. "I don't like surprises."

I rolled my eyes smiling as I crawled into bed. My tank top and shorts felt so comfortable right now, compared to the dress I'd been stuck in. I'd been wearing them a lot lately, but doesn't mean I was a fan of them. I suppose it was because they made me feel more mature, like a grown woman, than some teenage girl that I was. I felt beautiful in them, just now after tonight.

He lay down beside me and turned the light off. Under the blanket, I felt his hands travel up the side of my waist and down my back. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck. I won't lie. It felt amazing, but I giggled and pushed him away. He went right back on top and silenced my protests with a kiss.

I just laughed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a moment, he sat up a bit to pull off his shirt than went back to kissing my neck. I let him for a minute but when his fingers played at the hem of my shirt, ready to pull it off I slid out from under him and he fell face first into the pillow. He seemed dazed a moment but just turned to me and smiled. "You know, playing hard to get is fun up until you get to a point where torture is not out of the question for describing it. And you're totally torturing me."

I laughed again as he kissed my shoulder and up my neck. "I'm not playing hard to get. I really want to wait." He pulled away to look at me as I spoke. "I didn't wait with Shane. And look how that ended up. I want to do it right, I want to wait until we're married."

He smiled, trying not to laugh. "So…you think sleeping together before we are married will doom our relationship?"

I just rolled my eyes. "You're a guy, you think sex solves everything."

He put his hand on my waist, but not to play with my shirt, to pull me close so it was easier to give me a sweet kiss. "Hey, if you want to really wait, then we'll wait. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and kissed him again. For a moment it was innocent, then his tongue found its way into my mouth and he was tickling my stomach. I giggled and he grew really playful. I smacked his hands away and cuddled up beside him as he pulled me into an embrace. "I love you," I murmured.

"Love you too." He said wholeheartedly. And we went to sleep, forgetting everything about this disasterous night.

I woke up the next morning with Michael and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Eve and Shane were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. They were still dressed in their party closed and they looked horrible. Shane looked hung-over and Eve's gothic makeup was smeared left and right.

I smiled, and tried not to laugh. Michael didn't hide his laughter though. "You two look like shit." He said.

Shane flipped him off and rested his head on the table. Eve flipped him off too and took her coffee to the shower. I just shook my head and smiled as I poured me and Michael coffee. He sat by Shane and pat him on the back. "You hung-over, man?"

"Just a bit. Seven beers with Claire's dad. Bad idea."

Michael and I both laughed as I sat down and handed him his coffee. "Well, it's over. Next time you'll see them is the wedding."

He groaned again. "Ugh, no more. I can't handle your dad. I don't know how he handled the beers. I am usually good at handling it. But after four I stop. He just kept drinking and drinking and drinking. I didn't want him to call me a wuss so I just downed them with him."

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't hold back. A small snicker escaped my lips. "Shane…my dad doesn't drink more than half a beer. He usually pours half of it down the drain. He can't drink alcohol in general. Doctors said to avoid it as much as possible."

Michael threw his head back in laugher. Shane just looked at me, like he was seeing me for the first time. "I'm gonna kill your dad." And he stormed out, groaning at each sound that reached his ears.

When he was certain that Shane was gone he laughed and smiled. "What?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered. "I filled half the empty beer bottles with water for your Dad. Your mom called, warned me about that. So I told your dad the beers in the back were water, and he took the opportunity to mess with Shane."

I cracked up, so much i almost fell over. When I managed to find a space between the laughter to breathe, I smiled. "That was so mean."

He shrugged and relaxed into his chair. "That's what Shane gets for not getting some control over his need to impress parents with drinking. He did the same crap with his dad."

That I didn't know about. But I didn't comment. I quickly drank my coffee and stood up. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Gotta get ready. It's nine o'clock and I'm meeting our mothers for brunch at ten. Got to get ready."

He moaned. "Ooh, that sucks. Good luck with that."

I scoffed. "I think it's you that needs luck." He seemed confused. I walked around and put my hands on his shoulders. "Because you're talking to your dad while I'm with them." He stiffened. "Don't go rigid on me. You promised."

"That's when I thought I'd be getting some in reward for it."

I smacked his shoulder. "You won't get any if you don't go talk to your father."

He sighed and nodded. "You know how to torture a man, Claire." I smiled victoriously and started to walk away but he pulled me back onto his lap and kissed me, running his hand over my legs. I laughed and made him let go than ran up to go get ready.

It was just about ten in the morning when Michael dropped me off in front of the café he said his mother said to meet her at. She'd called while I was in the shower with the address this morning. I fixed the Chiffon dressI was wearing, fidgeting with the ruffle skirt part to be sure I looked presentable.

I saw them at one table and they waved me over. I smiled and walked over, settling down at the last seat of the small round table.

They smiled. "You came. We're so happy. We were just talking about last night. I really do apologize again for my husband. He was-"

"It's alright, Mrs. Glass. Really. Michael and I were discussing it last night as well. He feels horrible about it." That was a big fat lie, but I didn't need to break her heart. "Actually, he is going over there as we speak to talk it over."

She smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear." She put her hand on mine. "Thank you so much for talking to him last night."

I smiled in return. "I'm glad I could help. It was good practice for us."

She nodded. "Marital disputes, oh, get used to those." She and mom laughed.

Mom smiled at me, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Are you really gonna make me beg baby?"

"You are really dying to see the plans for the wedding, aren't you?"

She was practically bouncing in and out of her seat. "It's not everyday my only daughter gets married. I'm over the shock and right in the dead center of excited. Let us see, please."

Me and Mrs. Glass laughed and I took the portfolio out of my bag to show them…**(Did you honestly think I'd tell you the details before the actual wedding? hehe. ) **


	14. Chapter 13:Unexpected Visit

Claire's POV:

Michael and I ended up spending the rest of that day just walking around. Morganville didn't exactly have a wide array of choices to that were good for a nice romantic night. In the end, we found ourselves just walking through Founders Square, looking over all the little stores in the area. For as long as I've been in Morganville, I'd been too afraid to go over there without cause. And usually it was to go die at the hands of vampires. But I'd worked hard to not let that scare me as we walked through the streets, at night no less. I was with Michael, he would keep me safe.

I actually like it over here. There are a lot of cute little shops. They'd get so much business if, you know, it wasn't vampire central."

He laughed, intertwining our fingers as we walked. "Very true."

We walked in silence a few more feet as I watched each store started to close up shop, the lights going off as dusk finally transformed into darkness. He started pulling me back to the direction of the car but I pulled him back.

"No, let's stay awhile. It's not like we're lunch meat out here. Let's just stay."

He laughed. "I'm not lunch meat, but you just scream 'tasty hot meal.' We should get home before everyone gets worried-"

I silenced him with a kiss. He didn't seem to hesitate under my lips. He kept his hand on my waist, but kissed me fiercely. He pushed me against the brick wall close to us, kissing my neck. It didn't last long before he pulled away and sighed. "We should go home."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, taking his hand and turning to walk to the car. Before we even took one step forward, we saw someone had been standing behind us. It took all I had not to scream.

Michael grabbed them by the throat, holding them up off the ground. That made me shriek. "Who the hell are you?"

The young girl, about twenty five or so, smiled, looking not frightened in the least. Then I stopped and actually paid attention, rather than let my fear cloud my mind. She had blue eyes, and a heart shaped face that was covered in a veil of…silky long red hair. But she didn't look right. She was too pale to be human.

Than it clicked in my head. "Danielle…" I murmured.

She smiled wickedly at me. "Very good, child. Tell your boyfriend to let me down. It would be unfortunate for me to need to kill your fiancé."

Michael looked between me and Danielle Glass. "You know each other? Claire, I know you have a lot of vampire friends, but how is it I don't know this one?"

She looked innocent enough, but there was something in her smile that made my stomach churn. But I couldn't very well let Michael kill his great-aunt. I kept my eyes on her as I spoke. "Let her go, Michael. She's okay."

He watched me for a second, hesitating to go against his instincts. Finally, he nodded and slowly put her back on her feel. She rubbed her throat a bit, not that it really hurt her. She fixed her hair a bit and smiled. "Thank you, I apologize for scaring you. I just assumed that if he had been a vampire he would hear me approaching."

Michael looked guilty. "I was engaged in more important work at the moment."

She smirked. "So I noticed. Ah, young love. As beautiful as it is, it'll get you killed one day. Especially around the parts."

She looked Michael over, taking in the distinct similarities in their features. There was no denying it. Had Michael had red hair like Sam, they could be siblings. Michael shifted awkwardly as she watched him. She seemed awestruck as she watched him, like she hadn't believed it was true until now.

I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

She finally pulled her eyes off Michael. "I'm here for personal business."

Okay…that was kinda cryptic. "Oh. Well, we're happy you're here."

Michael stared at me. "Uh, no offense lady, but…who the hell are you?"

She stayed silent, looking a little hurt that he didn't know who she was. I touched Michael's arm reassuringly. "Uh…Michael, this is Danielle. She's um, a friend of Myrnin's."

Michael crossed his arms and glared at me. "Claire, I know you. And you are probably the worst liar in the history of the world. Tell me the truth."

I looked at Danielle a moment and she shrugged, a sort of "tell him" gesture. I looked back at Michael and smiled. "Well, Michael, this is um…" he stayed in the defiant stance, waiting. "This…is…" I sighed. "This is your great aunt Danielle Glass…Sam's sister."


	15. Chapter 14:Explanations

Claire's POV:

Michael's mouth fell open in a dramatic state of awe. He was in shock. But he quickly recovered himself and cleared his throat, embarrassed. He stuttered. "W-w-what- wait…uh, huh?"

I smiled, embarrassed. "Well, um, Sam has a sister. Surprise!" he just stared at me, waiting for me to say "gotcha" or something. I swallowed and tried again. "A few weeks ago, Myrnin gave me her number to ask her about some stuff. But then it turns out that she happened to be the sister of Sam that he never told you about. You're parents never told you because it's a complicated story with her."

He looked at me a moment, then looked her over. "Why is she a vampire then? Sam was converted. Why is she one?"

She laughed. "Therein lies the complicated," she mumbled sarcastically. I glared at her and she stayed silent.

He stared at me. "What's so complicated?"

I looked around, and started noticing that the once empty Founders Square was once again starting to be filled with life…well the afterlife anyways. I knew they wouldn't attack me in the presence of two full blooded…er, well two vampires. But I used it as an excuse to drop the conversation for a while.

"Perhaps we should take this into a more private venue. Before you're little bride-to-be ends up a fast food meal." Danielle said, thinking the same as me.

"My thoughts exactly. We'll discuss this at home Michael."

He looked angry, and I mean really angry. But he breathed deeply and nodded, putting his arm over my shoulders. "You so owe me an explanation." He whispered into my ear.

I just responded with a single head nod and the three of us to Michael's car. The whole ride home, I could feel the stares of Danielle watching me and Michael. Not that it wasn't returned. Michael kept watching her in the rearview mirror. I couldn't comprehend what was going in his head, but he looked…confused. Not that I could blame him.

I took his hand in mine and he finally met my eyes, smiling halfheartedly and turning back to look at the road.

When we got home, the house was dark, as if Eve and Shane had gone to bed. Michael, Danielle, and I stepped inside and settled into the living room. I kinda just stood there, watching Michael sit across from Danielle, watching here intently. I fidgeted as I said, "Well, I'm going to make some coffee for everyone."

And I walked into the kitchen, leaving Michael and Danielle on to their business.

Michael's POV:

Claire walked off to the kitchen, leaving me and my…apparent great-aunt, alone, in the living room awkwardly. She sat there, sitting casually in the couch across from me. She crossed her legs and smiled.

"So…" what was I supposed to say? "Um, how are you?"

She laughed. "Better than you, it would seem." She watched me a moment, taking in each feature in my face, just as I did her. There was no denying it, she looked like a carbon copy of Sam. And me. She sighed, smiling. "My, my. You remind me so much of your grandfather. Minus the blond hair. A trait of your mother I'm assuming?"

I nodded. "Did they ever meet you?" a nod. "When?"

She waved it off. "Many years ago. The last time I saw you in person, you were only a few days old."

"Wait, we've met before?"

She shrugged. "If you could call it meeting…you barely were able to open your eyes. I would hardly call that a legitimate meeting." She cocked her head to the side, looking my face over again. "Its so strange how much you remind me of your grandfather. Oh, I miss him dearly. I told him he should have come with me when I left, and brought your father with him. You'd be a free man now. And most likely not a vampire as well."

That sent little bells off in my head. Not for the fact that I'd have a better life from the start, a life without vampires, or being one. No, what nearly stopped my heart was the idea of never having met Claire, or Shane or Eve. Had that happened I wouldn't be getting married. And it nearly made me fall over in agony. "Well, we can't change what is."

She nodded. "Very true."

I looked down at the floor, having a hard time keeping eye contact. _God Claire, where are you_? I could hear the coffee brewer going, and her tapping her nails against the counter top nervously. She would be awhile. I sighed and looked back up to Danielle. "Why didn't my parents tell me of you?"

She gave me a look at if it were obvious. "Need I remind you how they treated Sam? They completely left him. Why would they introduce another vampire into your life?"

"And how did you become one exactly?"

She smirked. "I was born one."

My eyes went huge, and I lost every ounce of breath that I had. I just stared at her. _Holy hell, did I just hear that right?_ "I'm sorry, but what? That's not possible. Vampires can't have kids….right? And how come Sam wasn't a vampire but you were?"'

God, my head hurt. I felt like it was literally going to explode. If I wasn't having doubts before, I totally solved that questionable rumor. Vampires can definitely have headaches….

She hesitated before speaking. "My mother was raped before. By a vampire. And no, vampires _are_ capable of bearing children, just, it's quite difficult. My mother…she was unlucky. It was a rare chance. But anyway…my mother ended up bearing a child, a half human, half vampire child. Me. Mother was always the type to do good by others, despite the great deal of trouble it would cause her. She took every precaution to be sure the city never found out. They would have killed me. So she made sure they didn't."

"Why didn't she leave?"

She watched me knowingly. "Same reason you don't Michael. This was her home. The city she grew up in. it was all she knew. She had no choice but to stay and just take the right measures to protect her child. She was with a man at the time, Sam's father. He became my father as well. And I loved him just as dearly. A little more than a year later, Samuel came along."

Claire finally came in with three cups of coffee on a small breakfast tray. I sighed with such relief seeing her come in. Danielle smiled at her. "Coffee, lovely. I was hoping for something a little more…organic. If you know what I mean." I heard Claire gulp with fear and pass her the cup. Danielle laughed. "Relax child. I'm kidding, my goodness, you sounded much more resilient on the phone."

I shook my head, pulling myself out of my dazed confusion. "Wait, you really have talked before? About what?" I looked at Claire as she settled close beside me on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled apologetically. "What was I supposed to say Michael? 'Oh, babe, I was on the phone with your great-aunt yesterday. You know, they one you were never told about. But guess what, you can get to know her at the reception. I invited her.' Yeah, that would have really been a great breakfast table conversation."

I opened my mouth to object but shut it quickly. "Point taken. I just wish you've told me. I'd have a hell of a lot less a headache if you had."

Her eye brows arched in confusion. "Vamps get headaches?"

"Apparently."

Danielle laughed. "You'll find vampires can do a lot more than you realize."

That could have meant a million different things. Whether it was in reference to damned headaches, or the idea of children born to humans like we'd been discussing, or whatever. I was just too confused and annoyed to ask about it.

Claire set her coffee on the table and curled up beside me. I rested my arm on around her shoulders protectively. I don't know what it was, maybe it was just that I didn't know her more than like an hour. But something…something about her made me nervous. And something in my head was screaming not to trust her.

She watched the way me and Claire moved, and it made me even more nervous. "I'm so happy that you found someone Michael. Sam always knew you'd have no problem with that. So when is the wedding?"

"July third." I said simply.

She seemed to notice how rigid and cautious I was. And she smiled. "Well, this has been a lot to process. Maybe it's best we continue this another time. Michael has a lot to take in."

"Good idea." Claire added quickly. "I'll walk you out. Where are you staying?"

"An old friend's house actually. Not too far from here. About a mile or two down the road. I'm not too worried about walking at this time alone. Vampires have little to fear anymore. Especially one such as me."

Claire smiled and stood up. "Well that's good."

I set the coffee down and quickly followed Claire. I don't know why. But something deep in my gut told me not to trust her. Let alone leave Claire with her. We walked her to the door and watched her take off at vampire speed west down the road.

Claire couldn't meet my eyes as she locked the doors and turned the lights out to go upstairs. Eve and Shane were already sleeping upstairs, the smell of alcohol filling the air faintly. It was nearly nine o'clock. We had a hard and…odd day so we went to bed early.

Claire's POV:

As we got settled in bed, I managed to settle myself into Michael's bed without looking at his eyes once. He was so gonna yell at me for not telling him. He sit on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and sighed.

"Claire, will you please look at me?"

I forced myself to meet his eyes for the first time. He didn't look mad though, he looked…hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I just didn't know how to bring that up. You've had a lot of family crap going on lately as it is, that wasn't the smartest thing to do when that was happening."

He shrugged. "True. But, still. That would have gone a lot smoother had you told me."

"Well I didn't know she would show up. Myrnin said she swore never to return after she left when she was nineteen. Sam was only eighteen at the time, so I knew it's been a long, long time since she stopped by."

He seemed utterly surprised. "Really? She told me she was here when I was like a newborn. Not even a few days old."

Oh, hmm. Had I had the wrong information? I couldn't have misheard Myrnin the first time, could i? "Oh, well maybe Myrnin just didn't get word of her last visit."

He turned the light out and held me close on the bed. I snuggled up to him, feeling so content despite what had just went down. He stroked my hair softly. "Claire…I don't trust her."

"Why?"

"There's something about her. I don't know. Maybe its just because she's so new to me, so everything feels sketchy. But…I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

I couldn't seem him in the darkness, but I had no problems finding his lips. "You're just nervous. This is someone that's so much like you and your own flesh and blood. Last time you had that was Sam. It's been a long time. Just give her a chance. You could learn a lot about yourself and this whole vamp thing from her. Who knows what else you'll learn." _Like about what it's like to raise or be as a vampire/ human half breed. You know, for our kids' sake._

He sighed. "Fine. You're right. But I'm warning you now. I don't like this. Something's not right. I can feel it."

I silenced him with another kiss. "Still think so?"

"Yes." Another kiss, but more passionate. "I'm gonna need more convincing than that."

And I kissed him once more, a long and fervent kiss. I ran my tongue across the back of his teeth and he moaned as his hand slowly made its way down the side of my back. I pulled away when he started pulling my shirt up. "Nice try."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine." And he kissed my nose. "Love you, Claire."

"Love you too Michael." And we let ourselves get lost in another hot and heavy make out session…


	16. Chapter 15:Secrets Revealed

Claire's POV:

Michael and I were walking out the front door when, to our surprise, we saw Danielle standing at the door. Her hand was raised, as if she were preparing to knock. It was so surprising that even Michael jumped at the sight of her.

She smirked. "Well, that's certainly the first time a man has ever jumped in fright of seeing me." She played with her hair a bit, looking a bit hurt.

Michael looked a bit confused. All I could think about was what an ego this chick had. Vamp or no, she could probably surpass Monica with vanity. And before this week, I never thought it was possible.

"Danielle, is there something we can help you with?"

"I've been in town nearly a week and have yet to see the Founder. Has she left? Does she not leave her home anymore?"

Michael went rigid beside me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What business do you have with the Founder?"

She lost all wickedness from her smile and looked absolutely genuine. "Amelie is practically like my sister. The last time I was here, she and I grew very close. Despite her having exiled my brother from her love life and all ties that go with that. I'm eager to see my old friend."

I exchanged a look with Michael, but he didn't look as if he believed it. After a moment, he shrugged and nodded. I looked back to her, but she looked impatient. "Um, we're going to see Amelie after a few errands. We'll…give her your message?"

She just stared a moment, seeing to not believe me. But sighed and nodded before walking off the porch. Michael followed Michael to his car and we left without another word, probably both thinking about how strange Danielle seemed to be. And getting more and stranger by the minute.

Michael and I went in into Day's house, and spoke with Amelie. She looked particularly annoyed this morning, but maybe it was just her being Amelie. When was she never annoyed or snippy?

"Good morning Claire, Michael. It's quite nice to see you've come and visit me. But as you can see, I'm a little busy. I do have important matters I have to tend to. Is this important?" she said as she sorted through some documents, apparently trying to find one in particular from how it seemed.

We sat down. "Um, we're not sure. Personal…I guess."

That seemed not spark her interest in the least. "Personal how? This better not be in reference to more favors. I've already granted you quite enough with this wedding. I already agreed to lower the boarders for your family, what else could there possibly be?"

I won't lie. Her tone about the wedding kinda cut me. But I didn't let it show. "Amelie, um, do you know a girl named Danielle Glass?" I asked casually.

*It was as if someone had flipped a switch in her brain. She stopped everything she was doing and sat down at her desk. "What on earth do you know about Danielle Glass? How in heavens name did you discover her existence in the first place?"

Uh-oh. That didn't sound very good. Michael and I exchanged a look. "She came to us. Just last week."

"Damn." Amelie murmured to herself.

"What is wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Danielle is the worst thing that can happen to this town." She paused, reconsidering. "Well, not true. It's certainly a tie between her and my father. But considering my father is now and forever will be deceased, it would be a definite status bump for her."

"Wait. I don't understand. She seems so innocent. What's her problem?"

"That woman is the death of this city. When Michael was very young, not even a few days old, she came here, using it as an excuse to pass the boarders…I shouldn't be telling you two this. These are secrets not even Myrnin knows about of Morganville. You and your friends always seem to cause trouble for us when you find out secrets."

I scoffed. "Cause trouble? We saved this damn town on more than one occasion. If it weren't for my friends and Myrnin, your daddy would still be around, trying to kill you and everyone else."

She was at her feet, looming over me like a full blooded god. I cringed back into my seat. But Michael was at his feet too, trying to protect me. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. Yes, you and your little gang may have helped this town a time or two, but since the day you came here, I've been cleaning up after your little rescue attempts. I will not stand and let some child that came here by sheer accident speak to me in such a rude and arrogant manner. I am the Founder of Morganville, not you. And I will show you how I treat people who speak poorly to me."

Michael opened his mouth to argue but I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, getting his attention to me. He looked so angry. "It's okay Michael." I swallowed and nodded. "Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just, we're as much a part of this city now as anyone else, and we're the ones that make the history. We have a right to know what we're dealing with to be sure we don't make a mark on said history that will tarnish the reputation or safety of this city you've created."

She watched me a moment, weighing the idea of how serious or sarcastic I was being. But I wasn't. I was full of genuine…fear. She nodded and fixed her suit before sitting, as did Michael. "When you put it that way…I suppose you have a valid point. But that little sarcastic remark is really pushing you farther away from my good graces Claire. You are walking on a fine line with me as of lately. I took you in to teach you. And lately you are making me think twice about my decision. You were a smart girl before, quiet and able to listen. And you had some control over your mouth. Now you say anything and everything you think. And that is going to get you very much killed one day."

"Yes, Amelie. I'm sorry."

She breathed deeply and nodded. "Should I choose to tell you this, these words never leave this office. Last time I informed you of something dire, you nearly had yourselves killed."

"Morganville business, we'll stay out of it. We just want to know about the girl we let into our home, into our lives."

"…You know of being Michael's great-aunt, correct?" We nodded. "The last time that wicked girl was here, she nearly killed me. I was younger then, but still able to handle a stake wound without trouble. I do not know the cause of her need to start a war with my city, but she said to me, 'those you love will die for your cruelty, just as this city will suffer and burn for the cruelty they did unto me.' Those words still play in my head every day and night. It was the night I thought everything I worked for was over. She stabbed me with a stake made of silver nitrate, and left me to die while she set fire to my home and nearby homes. Many died before she was finally caught. I recovered, but I still regret the innocent lives lost because of my weakness. She and Samuel were the only two people I ever let get close to me. To know what I cherish most of all in my life. Samuel was troubled greatly. He had to decided whether to help save me, or protect his flesh and blood. Sadly he chose me. And she never forgave that. A few days later, she escaped and left Morganville. She broke into Myrnin's home and seduced him, tricking him into lowering the shields so she could escape."

Holy hell. That answered so many questions in my head about the whole Myrnin and Danielle situation. "Did he do it?"

Michael and Amelie both just looked at me with a "Duh!" look on their faces. "Well, she'd be locked up still or dead had he not, don't you think?"

"Right. So, what happened? She just took off?"

She nodded. "Left silently in the night. To this day, she has been banned from Morganville. And any guard or human police officer that sees her is ordered to send word to me at once, so I may deal with the problem. She hasn't attempted to come into Morganville since she left. Why on earth would she surface now?"

I bit my lip. Shit. I started more drama. That's just what I needed. "Um, that would be me." I raised my hand slightly, smiling apologetically. "It was an accident. I was talking to Myrnin about some problems I had…personal stuff. He gave me her number, said I'd get more of the answer I needed from her."

"What did you need to ask her about?" she ordered

My cheeks turned bright red. Michael watched me, curious. "Um, well…I asked her what would happen between me and Michael after the wedding…" they gave this "huh?" look. I swallowed and tried again. "I asked her what if it was possible that he and I could have kids…" Michael's eyes went huge with surprise. Clearly he hadn't been worried about that. And it hurt me. "And also about my life after. He's gonna get older and I won't. What with that? So I called her and asked her. Really boring actually, next topic."

Michael just watched me, his eyes bigger than anything I'd ever seen. Amelie bit her lip, fighting a serious urge to smile or laugh. It was the first sign of emotion I'd seen in a long time, besides anger. "Well…" Michael tried to collect himself and watch her. "You and Michael can sort that out later. My concern now is why she left wherever she was and came here. What would possess her to come here?"

I raised my hand again. They just looked at me. "I invited her to the wedding. I don't know why she came early, but she came very early. I didn't think she was some evil family member hell bent on ending our city. I thought she'd just want to get to know her grandnephew."

Michael smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, we'll handle this. I'll have all my guards out to find her immediately. I want her thrown into jail until I can decide what to do with her." She snapped her fingers and two brawny guys in suits came in. "I want Danielle Glass found and brought in immediately. She is a high risk danger to me and my people. I want her found quickly and quietly."

"Yes, Founder." One said. "Do you know where she might be? To quicken the search."

Amelie looked to me. Michael and I exchanged a dumbfounded look and shook our heads. "Actually, it never dawned on us to ask. We are pretty sure she's somewhere close by. She said it was only a mile or two west of our house, within walking distance. So I'm assuming around there somewhere."

Amelie nodded to her guards. "You heard the girl, off with you. Find her. I want her brought in and whatever the costs. Preferably not dead, but I will not argue if it comes to those terms."

The guards nodded in sync. "Yes, Founder." And left.

Amelie looked back to us and nodded. "Thank you for informing me of the danger to my city. As greatly as I hate to admit it, you probably saved Morganville from a great deal of torture and pain. I thank you for that. I shall take care of the rest of that problem. You two best be off now. I have work to contend to."

We nodded and quickly got up, practically running for the door. "Claire," Amelie called. I reluctantly turned to look t her.

""Yes ma'am?"

"See me after all of this mess is resolved. We have some important topics to discuss."

My cheeks probably turned bright red. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I nodded. "Yes Amelie." And we left.


	17. Chapter 16:Second Thoughts

Michael's POV:

Claire and I quickly got out of there. My head was still reeling from the information overload. This week has been really interesting. I gotta tell ya. We got on the car and drove off.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Myrnin's. I have to talk to him…and kick his ass."

I hadn't meant to but I broke out laughing. "Okay, first, good luck with the whole ass kicking thing. Secondly, what do we have to do there?"

"I just have to ask him something. About all of this." I watched as she just stared at the road, not making eye contact with me. She looked a little annoyed and embarrassed.

I took her hand in mine, and she finally looked at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, keeping my tone as gentle as possible, though I was holding in the urge to laugh again.

She sighed, letting all her anger out in a groan. Her nose was scrunched up as the annoyance slowly washed from her face. I had to agree with something Shane had once said. She did look like a fierce little kitten, and it was so cute.

"I'm just mad. This is stupid. Why would Danielle want to hurt Amelie? She seemed so nice before. I mean, yeah, meeting her in person under the circumstances makes me feel like something sketchy as well. But I just…something don't make sense."

I kissed her hand as I drove. "You trust people too much. You trusted Danielle and she betrayed you. She had an underlying agenda of her own and she used our wedding as an excuse to execute her plan, whatever those plans are. We'll get past this."

She nodded and leaned against my arm. "This sucks. This wedding has been just one big disaster after another."

That kinda sent a red flag up in my head. "What do you mean?"

"Lately I've been feeling like the gods of Morganville don't want us getting married. First with the whole family issue with your parents and you, then this, then there's all the drama after the wedding."

"You mean what you called Danielle about."

I felt the heat radiating off her face through my shirt sleeve as she blushed. "Yeah." She mumbled. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

That broke my heart. I swerved off the road and parked the car on the shoulder of the road, and turned to face her. "Are you cancelling the wedding? Tell me you're not pulling out."

She kept her eyes on the floor, looking utterly defeated and broken. "I don't know. Something just feels bad about all this. We're going against a million rules of nature by getting married, and then there's all that stuff like kids and my getting older. I mean, I want kids. We've never discussed it. But I want them. And I don't know if here we can have them, or if you can. And I'm gonna get old and die and you won't. Not that I don't mind it, but its just not conducive to a proper marriage. I can't be fifty and my husband is like eighteen. I know Morganville will know the reason but its still strange none the less. And then there's this stuff with Danielle. If my kids are gonna be psycho bitches that want to destroy their home town than I'd rather use protection. I am good with kids but not that good. And your dad still doesn't seem to like me too much. And Amelie is ready to kill me for going through with it. Not that I really care what she thinks. Because it's none of her business but still. And I really don't think-" I covered her mouth with my hand, silencing her excessive and rapid rambling.

"Okay, I am a vampire and I had trouble following that." I uncovered her mouth slowly, to be sure she would be quiet. "Look, I don't know if I can have kids, and someday, we may find out. Whether we do or not, it doesn't matter. If we can't have them, fine, we'll adopt. Yes, I want kids as well if that's what your thinking. I don't deny that for a second I'd want to have children with you. And as for my parents, screw them. My mom loves you already, my dad will come around. He's still dealing with the idea of me and my changes. He'll come around. Promise. And well, about you…we have time to consider what we'll do about you. If you one day decide you want to be converted, we'll talk to Amelie, or leave Morganville and find someone who does…someone must know somewhere. If it takes us years, we'll do it. Hey, it'll just give me an excuse to say I got myself a hot older woman."

She laughed a soft whimsical laugh. "Very funny." she sighed and hugged me. "I'm scared…"

"I am too. We just have to take this one day at a time. No one said it would be easy. Human and vampire marriages are hard. That's why there is so few of them. But we'll manage." I kissed the top of her head. "If you want to put an end to it, then I'll understand."

She tightened her grip on me. "No. I don't. I love you."

I sighed with relief dramatically and smiled at her soft giggle. "Good, I was worried there for a second. I love you Claire."

"Love you too." And she kissed me. A sweet and innocent kiss. But it held so much love behind it that my heart started racing, just as it had when I first started liking her.

"We should get going. I want to talk to Myrnin." She murmured against my lips. "We still have work to do."

"Play time later then?" I asked teasingly.

She smiled and nodded, settling back into her seat. She took my hand in her and I started back for Myrnin's lab.


	18. AN: I'm Baaack!

**Hey Everyone!**

**It's Megan, aka, megmeg999. I apologize for having taken, what has it been, six months at least(?), to update **_**Unspeakable Truth**_**. Things grew to be extremely complicated, and then I somehow relapsed into my Powerpuff Girls obsession and have been focused on fanfictions. Not to mention college stuff having suddenly become an issue, and SATs and work, and boyfriends, and gosh, the list goes on and on. **

**But I'm back! Sporadically, but still. I have reread through my entire Morganville Vampire fanfictions and the ideas have started to flow again. I currently am focusing on writing chapter 17, nearly completed as of this current moment. I will be finished soon, perhaps tonight if my mother would stop sending me to the store every five minutes lol. But, I will be starting chapter 18 right after. I hope to post both chapters within the next few day. If not by Wednesday for certain. Mark your calendars. By Wednesday of this week **_**Unspeakable Truth**_** will have two new chapters posted and be back in motion!**

**So for those who tune back in after my long hiatus from writing Morganville Vamps, I appreciate and look forward to the reviews. For those who don't, thanks for having tuned in prior to the hiatus and hope you return soon. :D Thanks everyone for the great reviews in the past and look forward to more! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Sincerely, megmeg999(Megan)**

**P.S. – I am starting to consider doing oneshots for Morganville vampires, just as I do for Powerpuff girls. I take suggestions for those who want to make recommendations, perhaps those who aren't the best writers but have brilliant ideas, or don't have time, or don't have accounts, whatever the circumstances. I'm always here to take suggestions. I often get people Personal Messaging me or leaving reviews as to ideas they think I should do. If they have once, feel free to get in touch with me. I'm always here to take the suggestions from fans. (Preferably just MichaelxClaire pairings. I'm really not a fan of the other pairings. But if you toss me a good enough idea, I'm willing to diverge from the fanaticism I so strongly hold.)**

**Peace!**


	19. AN: Update for Morganville

**Alright, change of plans. I originally had planned to have two chapters for you by Wednesday, and yes, I'm aware it's Thursday night with no update. My bad. But, I was hit by a sudden stroke of genius, that will benefit all of you wedding fans.**

**I only had one chapter half done when the genius idea hit me, so I sprang into action with my other idea before finishing. I will get that done today and have it posted by Saturday night or Sunday the latest, guaranteed. If not I will give you my address and you can hunt me down, I deserve it. **

**Anyway, I'm digressing here. The idea is a side short fanfiction, probably only about ten chapters or so, that will be parallel to this Morganville Vampires fanfiction(Unspeakable Truth). It will be just following the undertone of it, no villains really or anything, no major plot, but it will go into every detail of the wedding that we have yet to see. From the night after their engagement to the day after the wedding. Every juicy detail for you fans who have been so eager to hear about the wedding. :D I know I have been torturing you guys with not giving many details, :) ahaha, that was kinda for my entertainment. So to save the guy fans and fans who don't really care for girly details like that, I am gonna make a separate fanfiction for that. It will be following Claire and Eve mostly, with a pretty decent amount of Michael and his eagerness for details as well, and own nervous thoughts that. The first chapter will be posted on the 8****th**** of January, giving me time to write the first chapter and start planning the details for it. **

**NOTE: Special contest!**

**I am in desparate need of a guest list for the wedding(one of the details that slipped my mind). Soooo… I am holding a contest for you Morganville fanatics. Whoever can review with a list of guest names first will win a special prize. When you review with your guest list, be logged in so I have a way of contacting you should you win. If not, leave a number or email or some way to contact you(not required but then you lose the prize.) One time deal, I'm not into stalking so chill.**

**Warning: any names that include Claire, Eve, Shane, Michael, Myrnin, or their parents will not be counted. BE ORIGINAL! Use any of the names from the past however many books to help, I haven't had time myself to do that. GOOD LUCK!**

**Listing amount of names to see this prize:**

**8 names – Eve's maid-of-honor dress**

**15 names – The wedding location**

**25 names – Claire's wedding gown :D**

**Contest will be open for 72 hours only. After that I will not be taking names for entry. Only way to win is to be fast and review first. It's a first come, first serve type of thing. :D Good luck! Start planning now! Only will start taking answers when the new chapter goes up. P.S. I probably will have more contests like this as the details start to grow strenuous and I need help lol. **

**So to sum up:**

**Saturday or Sunday will be an update (one chapter only). **

**January 8****th**** – Wedding Woes (the fanfiction) will have its first post date.**

**Next chapter update – contest is open for 72 hours. **

**Well, that's it, sorry about all the disappointment and confusion. But I hope the new ideas and contest will make a little difference. Hope to see a lot of reviews soon. :D PEACE OUT! LONG LIVE MORGANVILLE!**


	20. Chapter 17:Myrnin's Secret Encounter

Michael's POV:

Claire stomped into the lab once we arrived; Myrnin looked up from the book he was reading and smiled in a way that made me nervous. A softer, more caring smile that made me think there was more to it than either of them was aware of. I won't pretend I wasn't threatened by him. He was smart, like _Claire_ smart, and he spent far too much time with her to make me comfortable. I didn't forget about those nights were he snuck into her room to get her to the lab, using that stupid portal that landed right in our living room. And, for the most part, he was decent looking; what I mean is, I wouldn't deny that perhaps before he was the insane trapdoor spider, he had a line of women intrigued by him and his brilliance. The vampire enhancements were not helpful. Hell, before Claire had gotten together with me, I thought there might have been something between the two of them, which bothered me a great deal, only shortly after did I realized I was in love with her.

Myrnin stood from his seat, approaching her with open arms. "My little Claire, it's so good to see-" but she silenced him by gripping him at the collar of his red shirt, a stake with a silver nitrate tip a mere inch from his neck. _Where the fuck did she get that? _

"How could you!" she yelled furiously. "How dare you!"

His eyes were wide, glancing between my frozen self and the small but surprisingly strong girl before him. "I do not know about what it is you are referring to, Claire."

She breathed deeply, pushing him against the wall with an unexpectedly decently amount of force. "Bullshit!" She said darkly. "You lied to me about Danielle!"

I watched as Myrnin stared down at the nitrate tipped stake. "Claire, my dear, don't you suppose you're being a bit impractical? Coming at me with silver nitrate, you're all too aware that can kill me."

"That's the idea," she muttered irritated.

His hand gripped hers as she held the stake, slowly using his fingers to pry hers off the wood. With evident reluctance, she must have been convinced enough by his touch to release it and simply stare darkly. With careful movements, eager to get the stake as far away from him as possible, he tossed it on the table not too far from them and sighed nearly silently with relief.

"Now," he started to say, turning his attention back to the scowling Claire. "What is this you say about lying to you?"

"You lied about Danielle. _You_ said she was good, _you _said she would be able to help me, but what you_ didn't_ say was that she tried to kill off everyone in Morganville." Every time Claire emphasized a word, she would roughly poke his chest, and oddly enough, it seemed as if it hurt him.

He rubbed his hand where she had poked him before he firmly gripped her shoulders. "Claire dear, I never did such a thing. You asked me if someone would be able to assist you with your inquires about the situation between you and your fiancé," There was a small crack in his voice, only one that a vampire could hear _faintly_, when he uttered the word fiancé. I won't lie. It pissed me off, but I made no remark of it. "And that is exactly what I did. I gave you someone who would be able to assist you with those issues. How is that, in any way, lying to you?"

"You didn't tell me she was an evil witch who wants to kill of Amelie and everyone in Morganville." I couldn't help but snicker a bit under my breath at her need to conceal the word _bitch_ with _witch._

His brows furrowed in bewilderment. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's what Amelie just told us," I said, drawing both their gazes to me. "She just told us about when I was born and she tried to kill Amelie. She used you to get out of here."

"Yeah," Claire added. "She seduced you to get you to raise the boarders." The sound of her hand slapping against the side of his head stunned me as I watched her continue to scowl. "What's wrong with you!"

Myrnin stood talk and somber, waiting for her to silence. I couldn't hold back another snicker as he struggled to not show that the hit had evidently hurt. "Are you finished?"

With a brief glare, she nodded and said, "Yes."

"Right," he said before starting to casually pace around the space surrounding us. "Now, as for Danielle, why is that I cannot recall in the least?"

"You're purposely forgetting it?" she tossed the idea out casually, with a faint twinge of sarcasm.

Myrnin was silent, his forehead creasing as he attempted to recall anything as to which we were referring to. Moments later, his eyes drew into little slits before widening into saucers. "I remember," he murmured to himself. "Young Michael here was no more than a day or so old at the most. Danielle and I had always had a small sense of intimacy between us, though I had never perused it. My heart had always belonged to Ada. But it is not as if she cared deeply for me. It was a purely physical attraction."

Claire's eyebrows arched in a both bewildered and muddled expression. "Uh . . . was there a point to that random fact?"

Myrnin whirled around to stare at her, his hands now pressed together as he held them to his face in a contemplative manner. "Nineteen years ago my disease had begun to take its hold on me. I was of no use to anyone, unless you were sadistic, cruel, and dark hearted, something I could relate to in that state. However, I was also having a great deal of trouble with my memory at the time, as you know well Claire, and I can easily forget what transpired during the duration of my senseless state. If she were to have come to me while I was 'under the influence' I would not recall it."

"Is that your excuse? Because if that is then that-" He raised his hand to silence her.

"It's far from an excuse, but rather, an explanation." His head snapped up, instantly recalling something. "I wonder . . ."

He shot out of the room at lightning speed, though only I was able to be quick enough to see which direction he had gone. "Where'd he go?" she asked.

"His some room in the back, a storage room or something." I grabbed her hand to lead her to him, but he started both of us by returning to the room with lightning speed, a box in his hand. "What's that?"

"Security tapes from the week you were born. I set up security tapes in my lab around the mid-eighties, to be able to make a record of the things I did when I was 'under the influence' . . .I think I've used that reference before."

"You have," Claire and I muttered in sync.

"Ah, anyhow, these tapes I've not looked at, because I was not aware that I had been in my state of insanity at any point during this period. Then again, it's not as if I can recall every date. But if I was, and if Danielle was here, then it would be in these tapes."

"That's . . . actually brilliant, Myrnin," Claire murmured in a rather bemused tone. "I never would have thought to do that. I should do that to see who's been stealing the cupcakes Eve made from the fridge after I call them . . ." she added, sneaking a sideways glare at me, and I merely smiled innocently.

"Anyway," I glanced down at the now open box and took notice of the tape labeled the day after my birthday. "This should be it, I would have been about a day old here."

"Michael, put this tape into the VCR over there. It should still be connected to the television, though I haven't used a television since you were probably around five."

"Dayum," Claire muttered under her breath as she watched me put the take into the dusty VHS player.

I fast forwarded through it, struggling not to tip over at how utterly boring this was. For the duration of about ninety perfect of the day taped, he did nothing but study and write formulas on this giant green chalkboard. "Well, it's been about half an hour and nothing's really changed, I think it's safe to say this isn't-" but I stopped short in my sentence when the door of his lap opened and, lo and behold, Danielle strolled down the stairs and startled even Myrnin's video image.

"Stop it, Michael! You're gonna pass it!"

I quickly played it as Claire had commanded me to do, and we watched as Danielle spoke to him (though the imbecilic had not been brilliant enough to connect a microphone or something to these cameras and actually record the words).

Danielle had been teasing him, playing with the edge of his vest as she undid the buttons. " . . ." I got the sense Claire had hoped to say something, but she was as frozen in awe as I was.

Slowly, Myrnin's video image nodded, agreeing to something as Danielle slowly pushed him into the maroon recliner Claire now sat in, getting down on her knees and . . . "Okay!" I said, quickly hitting the stop button of this porno. "Well, I think it's safe to say she was here."

Claire was frozen in awe, staring in disgust at her seat before she shot to her feet and began wiping at the back of her dress. "EW! You had sex in the seat that I always sit in? That's disgusting!" She muttered in disgust under her breath, twitching in revulsion as she made her way to me.

"Well, I was not aware of such things my dear Claire. Or else I would have sanitized."

A dark glare was all he received from her as she took the tape out and left me to do the talking. "So does this, uh, sneak peak remind you of anything else, Myrnin?"

He appeared to be just as lost in utter confusion as we were, struggling to make sense of my question. "Yes, it reminds me to preview what I show you children."

"I am not a child!" Claire snapped angrily before stomping away, walking aimlessly around, as if that would wipe away the sight we had just seen.

"Of course, nonetheless, I was not aware that anything of those sorts had transpired. Though, it does fit with my clarification prior to our viewing the tape that she could have seduced me to do things, such as raise the barrier for her escape."

Claire opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps descending reached our ears, and Claire met my eyes. "Shane," she mouthed. And as if she were psychic, Shane stepped into the lab and crossed his arms in a bored slouching manner. "Shane, what are you doing here?"

"Amelie found me in the Square. She said for me to come find you guys and tell you that they've basically turned the city upside down and not found Danielle."

"She's gone?"

His gaze shifted to me, and his eyes hardened. "That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Wow, asshole much? Claire noticed it as well. "Hey, be nice." Shane raised his hands in an uncaring surrender before returning to his previous stance. "So what does that mean for us? Does that mean she's not a threat anymore?"

"Was she ever a threat to begin with really?" Myrnin asked in hushed tones. Claire threw a glare in his direction. "I'm merely inquiring."

Claire crossed her arms, coming to stand beside me, and relaxed faintly as I draped my arm over her shoulder. "So what does this mean?" she asked, glancing up at me for an answer.

"I suppose we just go about our business. Get ready for the wedding, and all of that. But be on the lookout for her. She did say she would be coming to the wedding, right?"

She nodded. "That's true. So does this mean Amelie is going to be posting bodyguards at our wedding?" she said with a childlike disappointment.

I couldn't fight back the chuckle. "Hopefully not, but I suppose this means we'll have to just ask her."

Claire nodded and started for the door, Shane following behind her. I couldn't help notice the way Myrnin watched Claire watched leave, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I knew for sure I felt threatened. His gaze shot back to me, and smirked, something I was not used to seeing on him. "A bit irritable as of lately, is she not?"

"I could say the same thing about Shane."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his vest pockets. "I pity you, Michael. It takes a lot of patience to endure such friends so frequently."

I pat his shoulder as I passed. "You have no idea how much patience." Though, I couldn't help thinking to myself that my remark had been directed more in his direction, as well as Shane's, rather than Claire.


End file.
